My immortal dads
by ncalkins
Summary: Harry is the son of Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon made by their blood. but what happens when he is kidnapped and years later found at hogwarts. They found their son but is he willing to get to know them. AU ooc
1. prologe

My immortal dads prologue

By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc ;might be au

Zeus walked the halls of Olympus thinking of what he and his brothers did just before they made a pact to not have any more children.

'_I can't believe we all agreed to that. Then again it is nice to have at least one kid and he's immortal.'_

Zeus walked into the nursery, white walls and a crib made of clouds held the child of his thoughts; striding toward the child's crib, staring down at the little one he smiled. Tuffs of black hair on a small head with eyes closed shut the baby was the picture of innocence. Zeus gently ran a finger down the little boy's cheek. Zeus froze as he felt another presence in the nursery, turning around to find Athena looking at him.

"Are you sure its wise to have a kid like him?" Athena inquired.

Zeus glared at her and growled out, "Do not question my judgment. Nor my brothers."

There was a lot of things Zeus trusted Athena with but his new found boy was not one of them.

Athena nodded and walked toward the crib to look at the boy who had started to stir, turning to her father she asked, "And how was this boy made father? I have not heard of any news of Hera, Persephone, or Amphitrite being pregnant."

Zeus shook his head and looking at the little boy again who had opened his eyes revealing emerald green eyes, Zeus smiled as he answered Athena, "No, none of our wives were pregnant. This child was forged by our blood, we mixed our blood on the intent of making a child."

Athena looked at he father as he gently picked up the small boy silently wondering, '_why would they want to make a child like that, why not just have kids with their immortal wives and not have to share a child.'_

Before she could ask Zeus sighed and said in a wistful voice, " I wish we could do this with our human children…I know that some were just children of flings that had no meaning, but some I really do love them."

Athena laughed harshly and bit out, "Don't we all! But you know why the old laws are placed we can't get attached, because when they die, the godly parent would be ruled by emotion and cause mayhem."

"I know why we have those laws Athena! Do not forget I was there when they were made." snapped Zeus as he cradled the boy close to him.

Athena looked at the boy in Zeus's arms to find Emerald jewels peering at her with curiosity. Athena softened and asked in a soft voice:

"What is his name?"

Zeus smiled and said, "Harry… his name is Harry."

Review


	2. Chapter 1

My immortal dads chapter 1

By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc, might be AU

Today was a day of celebration for it was young Harry's third birthday and for once the big three weren't fighting well, not as badly. In the center of the Olympian hall was a small throne for the birthday boy with presents all around, streamers and confetti falling from the ceiling. Several other enchantments were all over the place as Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were preparing for their little boy's birthday. But not with out some fighting, "I can't believe you fell off the wagon! Oh wait…Yes I can!" shouted Hades.

Poseidon glared and yelled back, "Well, Zeus is the one that fell first, so our agreement was broken."

Zeus looked at them, then out of nowhere hit both of them on the head shouting, "Shut up! Harry's trying to sleep in the next room."

Hera walked in along with the other gods who were confused, what with all the yelling?

"Now, now it's young Harry's birthday, so why are you fighting?" Hera asked looking at her husband, who answered:

"We are trying to get all of the anger out of the way. So we won't ruin the party."

"Well, all of us are here now where is the birthday boy?" said Aphrodite as she looked around. Hades got up and walked to the nursery intent on rousing Harry for his party, but when he got there he was devastated to find the crib empty and Harry nowhere in sight.

Hades ran back to the hall slamming open the doors, every one turned to see the angry god panting, eyes blazing and growled out:

"He's gone…Harry's gone. SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HARRY!" in a instant the happy occasion turned to chaos as Zeus thundered for them all to go and look for him. Everyone race for their chariots, but is was too late Harry could not be found.

-thirty minutes before the other gods showed up with Harry-

Harry was sleeping peacefully when something woke him up a god he never seen before walked in and had picked him up. The god cooed at Harry as they left the room, getting out of Olympus was quite easy and by the time the other gods noticed Harry was gone they were in England. Handing Harry over to an old man with a long gray beard who called himself Dumbledore. Nemesis the god of revenge smiled cruelly and whispered as Dumbledore disappeared.

"Sorry Zeus but there has to be a balance and you needed to be punished for your wrong doings."

And so Harry was blood adopted by the Potters masking his godly signature so he was never found, and on Halloween… Harry James Potter became The-boy-who-lived and was sent to live with the Dursleys.

-With Poseidon-

Poseidon sighed as he sat on his thrown thinking, '_My little boy is gone but I well get him back in time.' _

_-_With Zeus_- _

'_I cant believe this happened and none were able to find him!'_

Zeus throw another thunder bolt to vent his anger but it wasn't working, suddenly he felt something wet hit his foot. Raising his hand to his face he was shocked to find he was crying, and for the first time in a century his tears were the rain.

-With Hades-

'_Complain, complain, and complain that's all the ghost and Chiron do… but do any of them care about my problems noooo. Their dead and I have to listen too them and take care of their problems!'_

Hades sighed as two more ghost came through then he heard something that made his heart leap the name Harry. He tuned in on the two newbies more remembering they were James and Lily Potter.

"James I'm worried what will happen to Harry?" stressed Lily, James took her in his arms and reassured her:

"Don't worry I'm sure Harry's fine." As their conversation strayed Hades tuned out and berated himself for hoping so foolishly there were thousands of Harry's but something told him different so he told the spirits of the earth to keep an eye out for young Harry. So over the years the gods mourned the lost of their son waiting and watching as the other dime-gods grow, wanting their son to come home.

Review


	3. Chapter 2

My immortal dads goblet addition

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta

A/N: Don't worry I will put up the chamber one again when I find the movie! I'm thinking of doing a Immortal dads for every year and adding third year to second. Voldemort will die after each one lol loser.

It has been several years since Harry was kidnapped from his godly fathers. Harry still had no idea who his real parents were, believing the lie that James and Lily Potter were his parents. Harry's adoptive parents were a witch and wizard, Harry finding out that he was a wizard was ecstatic to find out he was going to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry went through his three years at Hogwarts defying death, but he noticed he could do things that others couldn't. Harry could control lighting, shadows tend to grow around him and he could breath under water.

Before Harry went to Hogwarts, he thought it was just one of those weird things he did. When he got his Hogwarts letter he thought it could be explained, but the people of the wizarding world didn't seem to be able to do the things he did, especially without their wands. So Harry hid his unique ability, but he did have a few mishaps, shooting lighting at Draco Malfoy, hiding in the shadows and talking to the ghosts a lot more then the living, turning the showers cold as a prank. He didn't think anyone had noticed, but someone did. Nearly Headless Nick kept a close eye on Harry Potter suspecting that he was the lost son of the Greek gods.

His suspicion was confirmed, when Harry Potter confided to him about hearing a storm and the sea though he had never been near a sea in his life. He also told him about spending hours in graveyards, and how each thing made him feel close to something or someone who wanted him. As Harry prepared to leave for the summer, Nick couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed down about it.

'_Surely, no one is dumb enough to abuse the son of a god, especially not three and defiantly not the big three. Besides even if they didn't know, they wouldn't abuse the boy-who-lived… right?' _Thought Nick as he waved good-bye to Harry from the train platform that would take all of the students home for the summer.

Nick shook his head of those thoughts and returned to the castle. Floating up until he hit the forth floor he slipped in through the wall. Nick looked up and down the hall, he was pleased to find it empty of teachers and ghost. Floating towards the darkest shadows of the hallway, he let the shadows carry him to the underworld. More importantly to the palace of Hades, opening his eyes Nick found himself before the throne of Hades.

" Nick it has been along time. How are things in that wizarding world of your? Have you met my son Nico?" Said Hades as he sat on a throne of bone.

Nick directed his ghostly gaze to the boy at his master's feet. Looking between Nico and Hades one could clearly see the resemblance. Both had black hair and eyes, but Nick couldn't help but think Nico probably took more after his mother than his father.

" A pleasure to meet you." Said Nick and Nico nodded in return, but he then turned toward the cards in his hand. Nico seemed more interested in the cards then the throne of bones, the ghost or the god of the underworld.

' _Ah! To be young and so taken with a game that you don't notice your surroundings. Then again he may be use to these surroundings.' _Thought Nick

" Things in the wizarding world are good. The dark wizard Voldemort was defeated thirteen years ago. By a baby called Harry Potter, my lord I do not think that he is a normal boy." Said Nick trying to ease into the news.

Hades looked at Nick with interest and Nico looked at him too (he had stopped playing with his cards when wizarding was mentioned). " I don't think this Voldemort was defeated." Stated Hades as he looked at Nick shrewdly knowing Nick was hiding something.

" I didn't think so. Lord Hades this boy Harry…" Nick didn't know how to continue, how do you tell a god of their son that had been missing was suddenly found.

Hades getting impatient hissed, " Just spit it out already!"

"Harryisyourson!" Blurted Nick in a hurry.

" What?" Asked Nico as he looked at Nick with confusion.

" Harry is your lost son, lord Hades." Said Nick slowly, at those words Hades turned paler then normal and Nico just got more confused.

Hades stood up and summoned a drachma, he speed walked toward a fountain in the corner of the room. " Dad, who's Harry? Do I have a brother? What's going on?" Asked Nico rapid fire.

Hades ignored Nico as he throw the drachma into the water.

" Zeus, Olympus." Said Hades.

The clear water rippled and slowly a face began to form in the water. Behind this face was white smog, but the face showed with clarity. Grey and black hair with electric blue eyes stared out of the water at him. The face was lined with stress though it looked like the face of a thirty year old.

" What is it Hades?" asked Zeus tiredly, then his eyes widened and he turned his head yelling, " Thalia, Hera stop that at once…. I don't care who started it!…. Do you want me to tie you both up next to each other with no powers for a week… No? then stop it!"

Hades and Nico's eyebrows by now had reach their hairline and they were both staring at the water. Zeus turned back toward his brother and nephew, letting out a nervous laugh he said, " Never let your wife supervise your demigod daughter while you take a call. Even if your in the same room."

"Indeed. Brother you must let me onto Olympus I have urgent news!" Continued Hades, looking pleadingly at Zeus.

" Why should I? Surely the new can wait until winter solaces." Said Zeus running a hand over his face.

" It's about Harry." Interrupted Hades, that got Zeus's attention.

" Come quickly and bring your son." said Zeus the water turned clear again.

Hades turned toward Nick and told him to go to Olympus. Then grapping Nico he shadow traveled to Olympus, cutting Nico's question. When the got there Nick was in the middle of the throne room, with all twelve Olympians and some of their children surrounding him. Hades hurried to his chair of black stone and had Nico set at his feet. Nico waved at Thalia and Percy mouthing, **" What do you think is going on?"**

Thalia and Percy both mouthed, **" I don't know."**

Zeus turned to Hades and motioned him to tell what he new. Hades turned to Nick and told him, " Tell us everything."

Nick opened his mouth to tell, but was interrupted, "What is going on here?" screamed Nico

Hades turned to the three demigods and explained, " Before my brothers and I made the pack to have no more children, we mixed our blood and created a baby boy. On his third birthday he was kidnapped."

Nick nodded and pick up where Hades left off, " And I have reason to believe that Harry James Potter is their son. See as he went to Hogwarts ( A magic school) he showed talents usually found in the children of the big three."

" How do we know that his is who you say he is?" Asked Hera, before Nick could answer Percy busted in,

"Why don't we go! And you can see for yourselves!"

Their were mummers of agreements, " And since our fathers were training us we can go too? It's only right that we get to know our brother." Stated Thalia

The gods reluctantly agreed and it was decided, they would all go to Hogwarts.

Review .


	4. Chapter 3

My immortal dads goblet addition chapter 3

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; Used direct quotes from book NOT MINE!

On the street Privet Drive, in the house of number 4 and in Dudley Dursley's second bedroom. Harry Potter woke up with a start breathing heavily from a nightmare he just had. Pressing one of his hands to his face and with the other reaching for his glasses he tried to calm he erratic breathing as he put on his glasses. When that didn't work he reached under his bed and pulled out a Greek Mythology book he nicked from the Hogwarts library. Opening the worn book he looked at the moving pictures of Greek gods and goddesses. Harry let his eyes skim over the familiar pictures and words, turning the pages to the bios.

He search out his favorite gods, in the bio portion of the book it told of the Greek gods, what they might have looked like, what powers they had and page numbers of their adventures. Reaching his favorite page which was a fold out, he folded out the rest of it. This page had the Greek gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades on it. Harry always felt a special connection to these pages, it may have been due to the fact that when he came back from his first year at Hogwarts. He had a sound beating and as he cried a breeze over took the room and the book appeared from his trunk and the book had flipped open, turning to these pages. The three gods seeing him crying began to make faces at him until he stopped, ever since then they had been his greatest comfort.

The Pictures didn't notice him, they were all in one frame because like all Hogwarts pictures they could move from frame to frame. Harry smiled at the familiar figures, laughing slightly at Hades and Poseidon as they wrestled. Staying focused on the figures, Harry began to hear the sea, thunder and he could smell the earth.

After awhile his beating heart and hard breathing calmed, "Thank you." Whispered Harry as he folded the page back into the book and placed it beside him on the bed.

Harry lightly touched his scar on his forehead feeling a slight sting from the dream. Climbing out of bed he crossed his misty orange lit room to his wardrobe. Opening his wardrobe, he peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. A skinny boy of fourteen looked back at him, his bright green eyes puzzled under his untidy black hair. He examined the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging.

Harry, though confused, smirked lightly. The reason was because usually he would have bruises all over, some whip marks and a burn mark or two. But not this year, he had dreaded coming back, but came up with a plan. See he had a godfather that was a escape convict from the wizard prison, so the Dursleys didn't dare lay a hand on him this year.

Harry's smirk faded to a frown as he tried to recall his dream. There had been two people he knew and one he didn't….. He concentrated hard, eyebrows turning V shaped, trying to remember….

The dim picture of a darkened room came to him…. There had been a snake on a hearth rug… a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail… and a cold, high voice… the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought….

Harry closed his bright green eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible…. All Harry knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and he, Harry, had seen what was sitting in it, he had felt a spasm of horror, which had awoken him…or had that been the pain in his scar?

And who had that old man been? For there had definitely been an old man; Harry had watched him fall to the ground. It was all becoming confused. Harry put his face into his hands, blocking out his bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep Ron Weasley one of his best friends from eating like a starving dog, impossible. No wait, even a starving dog would have more manners then Ron.

Harry smiled slightly into his hands and continued to try to remember…. Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though Harry could not remember the name… and they had been plotting to kill someone else…**him!**

Harry took his face out of his hands, opened his eyes, and stared around his bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual there. As it happened, there were an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room,. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of his bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes, and assorted spell books. Rolls of parchment littered that part of his desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which his snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside his bed a book lay open; Harry had been reading it before he fell asleep last night. The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks throwing a red ball to one another.

Harry walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched one of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then he snapped the book shut. Even Quidditch in Harry's opinion, the best sport in the world ( If only because you had to fly to play it) couldn't distract him at the moment. He placed _**Flying with the cannons **_on his bedside table.

' _Cannons suck.' _Thought Harry as he crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.

Harry noticed that lighting began to spark from his fingertips and he began to smell ozone as his powers began to sense his uneasiness. Though Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains were closed. As far as Harry could see through the darkness, there wasn't a living creature in sight, not even a cat.

And yet…and yet…Harry went restlessly beck to the bed and sat down on it, running a finger over his scar again. It wasn't the pain that bothered him; Harry was no stranger to pain and injury. He had lost all bones from his right arm once and had them painfully regrown in a night. Only last year Harry had fallen fifty feet from an airborne broomstick. He was used to bizarre accidents and injuries; they were unavoidable if you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a knack for attracting a lot of trouble. Not only that, but the days before Hogwarts and summers during Hogwarts brought plenty of pain.

No, the thing that was bothering Harry was that the last time his scar had hurt him, it had been because Voldemort had been close by…. But Voldemort couldn't be here, now….. The idea of Voldemort lurking in Privet Drive was absurd, impossible….

Harry listened closely to the silence around him. Ignoring the growing shadows forming around him, he had grown use to them long ago. Harry sat ramp rod strait, causing the shadows to move more rapidly around him and his room. Lightning began to spark through his hair, a cloud formed near his ceiling heavy with rain. Harry began to relax a little again the cloud dispersed and the shadows calmed slightly.

' _What am I expecting to hear a stair or swish of a cloak?' _Thought Harry shaking his head.

Then Harry jumped as he heard his cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room. Harry smelling something burning looked around, giving a weak laugh. When he jumped he released a lighting bolt and now there was a burned spot on his wall, well at least his relatives didn't come into his room any more. Dudley let out another snore followed by his uncle Vernon and then his aunt Petunia let out a squeal.

Harry sighed, " Even asleep my relatives are annoying."

Harry looked at his calendar counting down the days till he returned to Hogwarts, but there still was a fortnight to go. Harry sighed and rested his chin in his hand the dream was still bothering him. He wanted to tell some one, but who?

Hermione Granger? Harry closed his eyes he could just hear her response: **" Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious…. Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go check **_**Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions**_** …. Maybe there's something in there about curse scars…."**

Harry smiled and shook his head that be her advice go to an adult and consult a book. Harry frowned he didn't trust adults much and Dumbledore had rapidly went down on his trust list. The reason was because even though he begged Dumbledore to let him stay or go someplace else, only to be refused. And considering he was the only one to survive the AK he doubt there would be a book on it. So not Hermione.

Harry with eyes still closed imagined Ron Weasleys reply:

" **Your scar hurt? But… but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean… you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit… I'll ask Dad…"**

Harry shook his head, Ron really needed to get over his fear of a name. But, no not Ron. Harry didn't want them making a big deal about it. Then Harry was struck with and idea the perfect person would be Sirius! Harry had gotten two letters from him both telling him he was somewhere warm and told him to contact him if he was ever needed.

Jumping up Harry hurried to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. Looking up through the window Harry saw that the sun was rising turning his room gold. Movement could be heard from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room.

**Dear Sirius, **

**Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. **

**Things are the as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got ****Mega-Mutilation Part Three**** to take his mind off things. **

**I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn the all into bats if I ask you to. **

**A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward? **

**I'll send this with Hedwig when she get's back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me.**__

_**Harry**_

Harry read and re-read his letter over, deeming it decent. He folded up the parchment and laid it aside on his desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself, the shadows resided and the lightning stopped. Then he got to his feet, stretched and opened his wardrobe once more. Without glancing at his reflection, he started to get dressed before going down to breakfast.

**Review **.


	5. Chapter 4

_**My immortal dads goblet addition chapter 4 **_

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; Used direct quotes from book NOT MINE!

By the time Harry arrived in the scary clean kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail,_ 'I wonder how much pressure it will take to make his head pop like a grape?' _Thought Harry as he looked at Vernon. Moving his gaze to his Aunt Petunia, who was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lips pursed over her horse like teeth.

Sweeping his gaze from Petunia and letting it rest on Dudley, who looked furious and sulky, somehow he was taking even more space than usual. Petunia set a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous, "There you are, Diddy darling," Harry didn't fail to notice his piece of grapefruit was way smaller then Dudley's.

Harry sighed and began to eat, thinking longingly of the food that had once been his hidden stash upstairs.__

_**Flashback! **_

Harry was running up the stairs to his bedroom, head filled with all the sweets and junk food he could devour. Opening his door he was shocked to find all of his food littering his floor. Hermione's sugar free snacks, Hagrid's rock cakes, Mrs. Weasley's fruitcakes and meat pies, and all of the cakes that were sent on his birthday. The pig that was in the middle of this mess was none other then Dudley. Harry quickly closed his door quickly so no one would see or hear what went on inside.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Hissed Harry, his eyes flashing.

Dudley looked up from the cake he was devouring, he looked remarkably like those cartoon dogs you catch with their mouth full. Dudley quickly swallowed, "What dose it look like? I'm eating."

Harry's anger mounted, it was getting very hard not to zap Dudley until his heart stopped. "I can see that you piece of dog shit! But what I want to know is why are you eating my food!"

Dudley whined, "I'm hungry! It's not fair to see all of my friends eating whatever they want and I have to starve."

Harry looked at all the fat on Dudley thinking, _'It's not likely he'll ever starve.' _But he said, "It's food from my friends, you know the magical kind."

If that didn't get Dudley to back off nothing would. Dudley looked at the cakes and goodies, he looked at them of a long time. So long in fact Harry began to think smoke would come out of his ears from all of his thinking. Dudley turned to look at Harry again watery blue eyes determined and said, "I don't care."

Harry felt his mouth drop open and he was about to yell at his cousin, when he thought of something. Harry began to smile and it must have been rather creepy, because Dudley flinched. " Dudley, how would you like to make a deal?" Purred Harry while rubbing his hands together.

Dudley looked at Harry cautiously, he didn't like the way his cousin was looking at him. "What kind of deal?" He asked slowly, Harry's smile widened.

"I will give you all the food my friends send me." Dudley was about to let out a cheer, when Harry held up a finger, "If you agree to some conditions."

Dudley's water blue eyes narrowed and he asked, "What conditions?"

Harry's eyes sparkled with innocence but under that dark intent. "It's simple really, you take all of that delicious, mouth watering food. And in return I get to throw things at you to see how fat you have to be to form a gravitational pull or until something will float around you without magic. If you are caught, you must take the fall. I get to poke you, call you anything I want and each time you get money I get 50% of it."

Dudley smiled and held out his hand, Harry took it and they shouted, "Deal!"

Dudley's small brain probably just understood the last part, because he said, "Wait, what?"

Harry with great glee said some nonsense words waved his hand, letting some lighting flash from his fingers. "W-what did y-you do?" Asked Dudley fearfully. Harry smiled and said, "I bound you to your word with magic, if you break it not only will you get caught, you will also die a slow and painful death."

Dudley glared and said, "Dad said you can't use magic outside of school."

Harry grinned smugly, "He doesn't know about ancient, untraceable, wandless magic. Or for that matter untraceable wordless magic."

Dudley gulped and for some reason he could picture Harry with fox ears and a tail. "W-well you loss fool."

Harry opened his door letting Dudley out with all of his new food and purred, "Pleasure doing business with you."

_**End Flashback!**_

Sometimes Harry wondered if it was worth it. Then he hears the creak of a chair or the floor under Dudley. Or sees the confusion it causes, when they weigh Dudley only to find him growing steadily fatter. He gets paid and gets to throw things at Dudley without getting in trouble then he decides, yeah it was worth it.

As Harry was remembering the doorbell had rung, Vernon had got up to answer the door and Dudley had stole Vernon's food. Harry could hear talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Vernon answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.

Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see were Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.

"You," he barked at Harry, "In the living room. Now."

Bewildered, Harry knew Dudley or Petunia didn't say anything he would have heard about this along time ago. Harry got up and followed Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them. Harry knew that wouldn't stop the rest of the family from trying to eavesdrop.

"So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest. "So."

Harry would have dearly loved to have said, "So what?" then again he would also have loved too stick a lighting bolt up his relatives butts. Besides Vernon's temper should not be test this early, especially under strain of lack of food. So he decided to look politely puzzled.

"This just arrived," Said Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. "A letter. About you."

Harry's confusion increased, who would write to him by muggle mail. Vernon was holding the letter between two fingers like it was something dangerous. So Harry snatched the letter and began to read:__

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, **_

_**We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron. As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the Cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school. **_

_**It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is. **_

_**Hoping to see Harry soon, **_

_**Yours sincerely,**___

_**Molly Weasley**___

_**P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on.**_

Vernon reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelop, Harry looked up from the letter to see the envelop was covered from corner to corner with stamps. Harry held back a laugh and chokingly said, "Well, she put enough stamps on."

Vernon's mustache twitched and his face turned purple, "The postman seemed to think it was a right joke." he hissed.

Harry remembered that the Dursleys strived to be as normal as possible thus prevailing in being completely abnormal and quit frankly creepy. "So can I go?"

Vernon let out a unnatural sound a cross between a yelp, pig sequel and nails on a chalk board. Harry watched Vernon as he seemed to have a inner war with himself, on one side anything causing him happiness is bad. On the other hand Harry would be gone for the rest of the summer and school year. Vernon's tiny brain finally came to a decision, "You can go." Harry fought down a smile. " But first I get to beat the stuffing out of you for making a mockery out of my family!"

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back hands raised. Vernon raised a fist, he was about to hit Harry when to his shock Harry shouted at him. " Wait, you can't! If you do my godfather will find out and he'll tell his friend that is a werewolf. On the full moon you'll all be dead."

Vernon froze and lowered his fist, nodding. He barked, "Get out of my sight before I change my mind and go after you!"

Harry nodded and ran out of the room, neither noticed the fading shadows that had wrapped around Vernon's feet.

As Harry reached his room the first thing he saw was that Hedwig was back. She looked very annoyed and it became very clear what was annoying her, when it hit Harry in the side of his head. A tiny owl that was caring a letter was whizzing around the room like a rocket. The letter was from Ron telling him of the tickets, when they were going to get him and of the kidnapping they were willing to perform if he was not allowed to go. Also in closed with Pig as the letter before mentioned was a box. A last meal before they came and got him.

After Harry sent off his answer that it was not necessary to kidnap him, the muggles would let him go. He turned to the small box that apparently held some food, but Harry didn't see how. It could barely hold an earring much less a couple of full course meals. Harry pulled off the grey top, light filled the room and next thing Harry knew a full course meal was lying on his bed. Harry bit his lip, the food smelled so good and he was so hungry. "Dudley won't notice a little bit of food missing."

Harry reached for the turkey leg that was nearest, when Hedwig plowed into his side. "What the? Hedwig what is it!" asked Harry as he was pushed to the side away from the food.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder, her claws digging in as she hissed at the innocent food on the bed. Harry didn't know if it was his imagination but it seemed like Hedwig was glaring at the food. " You don't want me to eat that food." Stated Harry as he began to pet Hedwig.

As Hedwig calmed down Harry made up his mind and decided to do a test. Calling for Dudley to come into his room. After Dudley appeared he went straight to the food and was about to pack it up. When Harry said, " Wait Dudley, I want you to try some of the food in front of me."

Dudley would have asked questions, but the food smelled so tantalizing that all he could think about was eating it. So he ate the piece of turkey that Harry had reached for, as soon as he took a bit his eyes glazed over. As he chewed he tilted his head like he was listening to something. Once Dudley swallowed all of those symptoms disappeared, only to reappear when he took another bite. This continued until all of the turkey was gone, during this time Harry had opened the window and covered the food with a towel.

Dudley asked, "Did you say something when I first started eating?"

Harry shook his head and said, "What did the voice say?"

Blue eyes fell to the ground and concentrated really hard. "It said to trust in Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley. I saw flashes of people." Dudley's voice started to fill with fear, " I wanted to stop eating…but I couldn't. The food tasted so good and smelled wonderful, I couldn't stop."

Harry nodded troubled and said, " Dudley you don't have to eat the food, just get rid of it."

Dudley nodded, took the food and left. Harry could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. Petting Hedwig, he muttered, "Thanks girl. Do you think you can do one more thing for me?"

Adding to Sirius's letter where he would be, he decided to leave off his concerns until he knew more. As he watched Hedwig fly off he wondered, " Why would the Weasley's want to poison me?"

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 5

My immortal dads goblet addition chapter 5

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth;

The Weasley's came and got Harry, they took him to the Burrow and now the whole family, plus Harry and Hermione were spread out at the camping site. But something was bothering Harry and it wasn't the poisoning. Fred and George had kept Ron and Hermione separate from him. You could tell that Ron and Hermione were beginning to get pissed off. Right now Harry was standing outside the Weasley's tent with Fred and George.

"Okay guys what's the big idea? Why are you keeping me from my friends?" Asked Harry looked the twins straight in the eye.

"Well Harry-" Fred began.

"There's no easy way to tell you this." George continued nervously.

"So we decided maybe it would be better if you heard about it." Said Fred peering into the tent without the occupants noticing.

"Just stay here and remember Fred, Bill, Charlie, Dad and I are all on your side." George grabbed Fred and dragged him away hoping to avoided the likely fireworks, they knew how explosive Harry could be.

Harry watched them leave with a puzzled expression, questions boiling behind green eyes.

Shaking his head Harry turned to the tent muttering, "Ridicules."

He was about to go in when a mutter of voices came known to his ears.

" Mommy, when can we use the love potion on Harry?" A winy voice drifted out of the tent.

'_Ginny?'_ Wondered Harry as he moved closer to the tent flap.

"Ginny, you know we have to wait until his sixth year. After Sirius is dead and he feels the most alone." Spoke a once thought of motherly voice.

"?" Breathed Harry a sharp pain piercing his heart.

"Yeah Ginny! Wait a little longer. We still have to plan how we're going to get all his money." Spoke a voice Harry knew all to well.

'_Ron!' _As shock went throw him, he turned his head slightly when he saw a shadow of something over by the forest.

"Maybe we can kill him! You know after he leaves me with child. And people all over the world will say, 'Poor Mrs. Potter, left all alone with a child.' We'll all be the center of attention even after Harry's gone." Squealed Ginny, Harry thought she sounded at that moment like a wounded piglet.

Pressing himself closer to the tent flap, Harry could hear a laugh follow Ginny's deluded fantasy.

"Now Ginny you know we have to wait for that. And until that moment we can get by with the things Dumbledore steals from Harry's vault." Spoke Mrs. Weasley.

Harry hear gasps next to him and turned his head to see three other people right next to him. Harry motioned for them to stay silent, he had a feeling they wouldn't leave if he told them too.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Asked a voice that made Harry's heart flood with hope, maybe he hadn't lost all of his friends.

"Hermione what are you on about? You're not backing out are you?" Asked Ron, he sounded almost threatening.

"No! No, I just thought it would be suspicious if Ginny suddenly marries him and he dies leaving her with a child." spoke Hermione softly.

Harry felt his last hope of a turn friend shrivel up and die. Clenching his eyes, Harry turned away from the tent and ran. Oblivious to the three pair of feet chasing after him, Harry ran until he came into an opening of tents. Opening his eyes Harry was kind of surprised that he didn't run into anything. Looking around Harry felt joy at seeing Fred, George, Luna (_'When she get here?'_ thought Harry) and Cedric all talking together by a shop. Looking to his right Harry saw a real fancy camp with white peacocks embedded in the fabric.

'_Must belong to the Malfoys.' _Thought Harry and low and behold, Draco Malfoy walked out of the tent.

"Fred, George, Luna, Cedric, come here!" Shouted Harry only to almost fall over when something collided with his back.

Turning he saw coal black eyes staring back at him. Taking a step back he looked at the three children that had been following him. There was a boy with black hair and sea blue eyes, a girl with black hair with electric blue eyes and the boy that had ran into him had black hair and olive skin.

"Is there something you need?" He asked trying to feel distrust for these strangers and yet his gut was tell him to trust them.

"We need to warn this Harry guy!" shouted the black haired blue eyed boy. "He's in trouble!"

"There is no need to warn him." Soothed Harry, as he held up a hand.

The spiky black haired girl was about to object when Harry interrupted her.

"I'm Harry Potter and the boy you currently wish to warn." Harry held out his hand to be shaken. One by one the teens introduced themselves, each taking his hand and each feeling a strange connection with him.

"I'm Thalia." Said the girl nodding to Harry.

"Nico." For some reason Nico reminded Harry of an over excited puppy.

"Percy." He seemed friendly enough as he smiled at Harry, so Harry smiled back.

By now the other's had crowded around them.

"These are my only true friends. Fred, George, Luna and Cedric, over in that tent is what I hope to be a enemy turned friend." As Harry introduced them he pointed them out and they nodded in return to the demigods.

"Well! If it isn't Potty and his band of merry boy's and girl. Tell me Potter have you gotten bored with the other two Weasleys and Mudblood." Drawled a familiar voice, everyone turn to face everyone's favorite blond ferret.

"Actually Draco I found out you were right and wish for a new start." Answered Harry politely holding out his hand.

Draco slightly paranoid asked, "Why?"

"That cannot be discussed here. We need to find a safe place to talk." Said Harry as he let his hand fall back to his side.

Nico perked up and said, "We know were you can talk! And whatever it is we want in, of course our family will want in to if it's good enough."

Harry looked at them carefully and then nodded, "Lead the way." He said.

As the demigods began to walk toward their camp with the others following them, Draco caught up to Harry. "Are you sure about this Potter?"

Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eye, "Draco if you accept my hand in friendship, you need to know that I trust my gut. You will learn to trust it too, and right now it's telling me to trust them."

Draco swallowed feeling cornered in one hand he always wanted to be Harry's friend. In then other they hand been enemy's ever since first year. Draco blinked and made his decision and nodded at Harry silently telling him he trusted him.

After awhile they made it to the demigod's camp. Each tent had it's own design much like the cabins at Camp Half Blood. Thalia ran off to gather everyone while Percy and Nico led the wizards and witch to the fire. Thalia quickly returned with the rest of the camp and after everyone had sat down introductions began.

"That's Ares and his daughter Clarisse." A man that looked like a thug and a daughter that looked like she could kick anybody's ass nodded at them.

"Hermes and his twin sons, Travis and Connor." The father and boys with pointed noses and raised eyebrows nodded at them. Harry hiding in the shadows had the feeling that they shouldn't let Fred and George plot pranks with them.

"That's Dionysus and his sons Pollux and Castor." A father that looked like a drunk with black hair and purple eyes nodded, while his sons that looked like carbon copies of him waved.

"Aphrodite and her daughter Silena." A pretty girl with brown hair waved at them, but her mother whose looks were outstanding was staring at Draco as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Athena and her daughter Annabeth." Too blond headed and gray eyed girls side by side and at the same time nodded at them.

"Hephaestus and his son Beckendorf." A lame father and a boy with hands the size of a baseball glove both smiled at them.

"Apollo and his son Will." They both had blond hair but the dad seemed to glowing brightly, the son a little less.

"Are they glowing?" Whispered Draco to Harry.

Harry nodded waving at the two sunny people but his eyes kept on sliding to the three men off to the side.

"Good it's not only me." Sighed Draco, Harry snorted and then paid attention to the introductions once more.

"That's Artemis." Thalia was cut off by Harry. "Are Artemis and Apollo twins?"

Thalia blinked shocked that Harry spoke. "Yes."

Fred laughed, "So what you all have names of Greek Deities?"

"Well some of the kids don't." Rumbled Hephaestus as he studied the new comers carefully, he couldn't see the boy that had spoke clearly because the shadows hid him. But there was something about him that call to his attention.

Harry smirked and asked, "Can I try to point out the rest of their names?"

Thalia shrugged and said, "Sure, I'll correct you if you get them wrong."

Harry's eyes left softly glowing Artemis and moved on to two women sitting side by side. He pointed to the women with the wheat colored haired and hippy like get up.

"Demeter." She nodded indicating he was right.

Moving on to the lady next to Demeter that could only be, "Persephone."

Persephone with a wild flower in her soil black hair smiled at him and nodded, her bird song voice spoke, "Nice to meet, well it will be when you tell us your name."

"All in do time mistress Porserpine." Whispered Harry unknowingly sounding exactly like his fathers when they were in a good mood.

Looking at the remaining gods and goddess he one by one pointed them out.

"Hera, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon."

"And now what are your names?" Asked Hera looking at them with multicolored eyes much like peacock feathers.

"That's Draco, Fred, George, Cedric, Luna and I'm Harry."

Harry stepped out of the shadows and unknown to him the big three gasped. That was their son.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering why Thalia, Nico and Percy brought us here. It's kind of a long story, but I'll try to condense it." So Harry told them and by the time his life telling was over many people were angry.

"Draco do me a favor and talk to you father. Tell him what's going on and get him in contact with Gringotts. I want all they stole back and more." Said Harry his eyes taking of a dangerous glint, unknowing to him his fingers were sparking. Luna noticed.

"I can do that, but my dad will need a letter from you, for the goblins to set things right." Said Draco watching Harry carefully, he use to be his archenemy but Draco had never seen Harry this dangerous.

"Does anyone have a paper and quill I could use." Asked Harry, Athena without the wizards and witch noticing summoned the things Harry would need.

"Here use these." She said softly and handed the supplies to Harry.

Harry nodded his thanks and wrote a letter explaining what was happening, handing it to Draco he ushered him to go.

"Wait, Draco there is something I wish to ask Harry and if you are to be his friend, you should probably know." Said Luna eyes fixed on Harry and for once without their dreamy look.

"What was the lighting sprouting from your fingers?"

Harry froze for a second then figured, _'I've already told them about most of my life besides the home life, why not tell them this?'_

"It's something I could do for a while." Said Harry with a shrug releasing the hold he had on his powers.

It was such a relief for Harry to not be holding back all the way, but to the others they became acutely aware of the power Harry radiated. Harry's hair began to spark, shadows pooled at his feet and the smell of the ocean came off of him in waves. If there was any doubt to the big three that he was their son it was eliminated that instant. The others became aware this was the boy they had been looking for.

"I do hope this will be kept a secret." Said Harry in a lazy tired tone.

They all agreed quickly and Draco went off to deliver the message but first he let Harry know that by the end of the night he would be welcome to the Malfoy family tent. Harry nodded and stood up cracking his back as he did so.

"I'm getting to old for this." He muttered Fred laughed and gave Harry a big bear hug, making his back crack more.

After he was put down Harry threatened, "Fred if you ever do that again without my permission I will shock the life out of you."

Fred just smiled and George said, "AWW! Harrykins is cwanky does he need a nap?"

Harry growled, "Don't you have a tent to get back to?"

Fred smiled and nodded, "Yeah we should get back, mom's probably throwing a fit right about now. Your welcome to come back, we'll keep the traitors away."

Harry looked at his pointedly and said, "I'd rather sleep in a monster infested wood with a slab of meat on me. In a cave with a sign over the entrance that said 'Free tasty morsel here!' Than go back there….No offence."

"None taken, come on Luna you should get back to your own family." Called the twins and together they disappeared into the growing darkness that was taking over.

Right before Cedric left, he looked at Harry and promised, "You have my loyalty Harry, I promise to always be there for you."

"Thanks Cedric, I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get." Harry nodded to the older boy as he left Harry with his new friends.

"Would you like something to eat?" Asked Demeter softly _'Harry looks so skinny and there is something else when Fred hugged him, Harry tensed and flinched. We need to find out about his home life.'_ She thought but looking at how tired he looked she decided that would have to wait for another day.

"I'm not hungry madam. I do need to find a place to sleep though." Said Harry trying to cover a yawn.

"You can sleep in our tent." Zeus offered, "Poseidon, Hades, our children and wives…at times stay in one tent."

Hades gave him a look of **'When the fuck that happened?' **In return he got a **'Just go with it look.'**

Harry nodded and followed them to the tent, it looked like a companion of the sky, under the sea and a cavern. Lighting flashed on the ceiling, waves and sand crashed on one side of the tent. And a cave like scenery with glowing jewels decorated the other side. Surprisingly they all went well together and the beds looked soft and inviting. All of them was a color of white with silk sheets and fluffy pillows.

Harry yawned and got into the bed that was in the center of the room. The others followed to their own beds that lined to walls. The Olympians and demigods fell quickly asleep, except for four Olympians.

Hades, Zeus and Poseidon watched as Harry slept with the moon light falling through a sky light onto his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and the three gods couldn't help but think of how much he had grown without their protection, without their guidance, without their love. They laid down their head onto soft pillows and let silent tears fall for the child they lost and have once again found. Unknown to them someone else was crying for a lost child too.

Aphrodite had finally found her lost son Draco. How she wished she had kept him after that affair, but no she had sent him to his father and had lost the chance of raising him.

Before they all went to sleep they didn't know they all made the same vow. They would not let this chance get away, they would raise their sons and if not that then at least be apart of their lives. Harry and Draco didn't know it, but whether they liked it or not they were going to be babied.

Review .


	7. Chapter 6

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 6 **_

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth;

Harry woke up to a lot of yelling and cursing. Rubbing his eyes he got out of his bunk, stomping toward the tent flap, he opened the door and was welcomed by chaos.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yelled Harry, as you can tell he is not a morning person on this day.

A scatter of nervous laughter filled the camp site, campers and gods were frozen in varies activities. Clarisse look like she was fighting Will, who's dad looked like he was aiming an arrow at Ares' butt. Aphrodite was putting makeup on as well as her daughter. And everyone else was doing other mundane morning tasks.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Zeus as he jogged over to his son. "Don't mind them this is a daily routine for us."

"It's your morning routine to cause havoc?" Asked Harry as he glared around grouchily, "Remind me never to spend the night again unless I sleep in a room with sound proof walls."

Zeus laughed nervously and patted Harry on the shoulder, "How about some breakfast? You look like you need some coffee too."

"I hate coffee!" Snapped Harry crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you don't Harry." Drawled a familiar voice.

"Draco! When the fuck did you get here." Snapped Harry, by now Zeus was seriously considering washing Harry's mouth out with soap.

"I was invited to breakfast by Mrs. Aphrodite." Said Draco unaffected by Harry's attitude.

"Fine, but how would you know I drink coffee! We hated each other for the last four years!" Hissed Harry glaring at Draco as if he had committed a horrendous crime.

"I know the same way you knew my activities." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he said this.

"I was watching you so I could plan the best way too slowly and painfully torture/kill you." Harry paused a moment and pointed a finger at Draco, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!" He roared.

Draco looked at him finger, gabbed hold and pushed it away. " Nothing. By the way Potter if were going to be friends, I pretty sure that friends don't torture and/or kill each other."

"I can try." Muttered Harry darkly as he let his arm fall by his side, then he followed Zeus to the dinning area.

Draco before he like wise followed shouted, "I case you guys haven't noticed Harry is not a morning person. He is like this 99.9% of the time in the mornings, when he's happy in the mornings before he had his coffee…Well, bad things happen."

With a shiver Draco made his way after Harry and Zeus.

As soon as they arrived Harry sat down next to Percy and waited to be served.

"Good Morning Harry!" Chirped Percy smiling dazzling at Harry.

In response Harry growled, Poseidon who was sitting on the other side of Percy smiled.

"Percy and I are morning people, Thailia and Zeus don't care and Hades and Nico are like you."

As soon as Harry heard this he grabbed his chair and moved over to the darker side of the table. When he sat down Hades and Nico grunted, Harry answered like wise.

Harry and Nico looked at each other with dark eyes, you could feel the tension in the air. What were they going to do? Were they going to fight?

No. They both laid their head on their arms, arms touching and hair blending together as they faced separate ways. Then once more they waited for breakfast or in the case of the non-morning people coffee. After a while all was silent until…

"Grunt."

A following Grunt answered, "What in the world?" Asked a confused looking Thailia.

Looking toward the end of the table and found the source. Harry and Nico were talking to each other in their own language. They would ask what the two were talking about, but they would most likely kill them before answering.

Ncalkins


	8. Chapter 7

My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 7

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth;

After a rather interesting breakfast everyone made their way to the stadium. They walked through rows upon rows of tents, grabbing some trinkets on the way (In the case of Hermes and his children grabbing is to be taken literally.) Once they reached the gate to the stadium the demigods and Harry were amazed at the size of it.

"I've seen bigger." said Apollo as he checked out a passing witch, then he got hit over the head by his sister.

"What I do?" Apollo shouted at Artemis as they walked closer to the golden walls of the stadium.

Harry blocked out their sibling squabble as he estimated that ten maybe more cathedrals would fit comfortably inside the stadium.

"Harry there you are!" Shrieked a so called motherly voice. "You had us worried sick!"

The demigods closed ranks around Harry so that the red blur couldn't smother him. Mrs. Weasley huffed at the blockade of children stopping her from harassing Harry. The other Weasley's ran up, followed by Luna and Cedric's family. Harry felt his eyes narrow as lighting crackled around his fingertips. Harry began to entertain the thought of blasting her and the other betrayers to smithereens, when a giant tan hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"I don't know why Harry is any of your concern Mrs.?" Said Zeus as he gently drained the lighting from Harry's fingertips. Harry screwed up his face as he felt the lighting dance it's way up his arm and to his shoulder, straight into Zeus's hand. It kind of tickled.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley and Harry is my concern because he is my son's best friend!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"We told you mom, Harry found some new friends and wanted to get to know them better." Said Fred getting sick of his mom's high and mighty voice. Catching Harry's eye he winked bringing a sunny smile to Harry's face.

"Well, that is no excuse to abandoning Ron and Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley, she was about to say more when she was cut off by Ron.

"That's right mate! If you wanted to get to know someone else we could have come with you." Said Ron as Hermione pick up were he left off. "Besides Harry what if these people were dangerous? No one was there to protect you!"

Harry noted that Hermione's voice seemed to hold real concern for him. _'Maybe she does care for me….No, she's just worried about losing the fame and money that comes with being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.'_

"Besides you should have told us where you were going." Continued Mrs. Weasley. "By the way dear, did they feed you?"

"Yes and it was the best meal I ever had." Said Harry looking Mrs. Weasley in the eyes, feeling only slightly bad about the hurt that flashed there.

"Well I'm glad you're safe Harry." Spoke up Mr. Weasley. "I trust your judgment and if you believe these are good people then so do I." Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and the others. They all smiled in return but those smiled turned to frowns when Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"You're right Arthur, come along Harry we don't want to be late to the game." She turned to go when Harry spoke up.

"I want to sit with the Olympians."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and said, "Harry dear, the Olympians are just myths. Besides, you don't want to impose on these poor people any more do you?" She had a particularly nasty smile on her face. The people that were on Harry side frowned at her choice of words, even Hermione frowned. A fact that Harry didn't miss as he recoiled into Zeus.

Zeus wrapped his arm around Harry. "I assure you Mrs. Weasley Harry is always welcome with us. In fact we entirely enjoyed his company. By the way we are the Olympians."

"You mean that's your last name." Said, Hermione in her 'I am smarter then thou' voice. "Because the Greek Gods don't exist."

"I'll show you we don't exist." Grumbled Ares. "Kind of like my boot won't exist up your butt in a couple of minutes."

Before a fight could break out Mr. Weasley interfered. "What box number do you have Mr.?"

"Zeus, we have prime seats. Up next to the minister." Said Zeus

Mr. Weasley looked delighted so did the others on Harry's side, but the others looked sour.

"We do too!" Said Mr. Weasley. "We can all sit together."

The went up to the Ministry witch that checks tickets. "Prime seats! Top box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

As they traveled up the stairs Ron caught up to Harry. Nico seeing that he was trying to get close to Harry, squeezed between them. Ron was shooting Nico a dirty look when he noticed the Omnioculars, at the sight jealousy filled him to the brim.

"Where did you get those?" He snapped.

Nico shooting Ron a dark look that (though Ron would never admit it) scared him to pieces. "Harry bought them for us. Well, he bought mine, Percy's, Thalia's and his." Said Nico smirking at Ron's dark look that was shot at him. Please, Nico lived with Hades. Ron had nothing on Nico's dad's evil looks.

"Harry why didn't you buy me one!" Whined Ron, after all Harry was supposed to spoil him because his was Harry's first friend.

"It's his money!" Snapped Annabeth who was traveling behind Harry. "He can do with it as he wants. By the way your whining about that speaks volumes about the kind of _friend_ you are." She said friend sarcastically as they stepped into the box seats.

After that the time was spent finding their seats, avoiding the traitors, blocking out Hermione as she ranted about house elf rights after the met Winky and silently laughing at the bumbling minister as he was fooled by a foreign wizard that could in fact speak English. But things got interesting when the Malfoys stepped onto the scene.

Lucius had long blond hair held back, his wife was coldly beautiful and then there was Draco who looked a lot like his father. Harry listened as the Minister sucked up to the Malfoys, he listened as Lucius insulted the Weasleys, his didn't comment on the stare down between Hermione and Lucius. But he did decide to make his stand when Ron called the Malfoys, "Gits."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy how are things?" Asked Harry, enjoying Ron's look of shock.

"They are well Mr. Potter and don't worry that…Misfortune shall be sorted out shortly." Drawled Lucius, not showing his enjoyment at Ron's wide eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy you look beautiful this evening." Said Harry laughing on the inside as Ron began to sputter.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Said Mrs. Malfoy with a small, quick smile.

"Draco, enjoying the view?" Asked Harry eyeing Ron out of the corner of his eye.

Draco was doing the same as he answered, "It is a wonderful view. It would be better with out curtain riff raff."

By now Ron was foaming at the mouth.

The rest of the game went on without a hitch, though Nico did push Ron off the stands when the Veela were out. Not because he was under their control, no the gods were quick to protect themselves and their children, Ron and the others who were not smart enough to do so as well were not as lucky. When asked why he pushed Ron off the stands resulting in the Weasley family minus Fred and George to run down there. He answered, "He was pissing me off! Trying to push me out of my seat so he can sit with Harry."

Other than that everything went smoothly, and the Olympians, Harry, Luna, Cedric, Fred and George all went to the Olympian camp to sleep the night away. Completely oblivious to the panic that happened that night.

Review .


	9. Chapter 8

_My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 8 _

By ncalkins; don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Harry spent the rest of the summer with the Olympians in a hotel near the London train station. How he sneaked away from the Weasleys should be left to your imagination, just know this it was credited to Fred and George. Harry also wrote to the headmaster about having the Olympians go to Hogwarts as guests, he agreed to Harry's surprise and joy. He also got a letter from Gringotts that all of the things he had lost had been returned, and he now owned the Burrow. He thought about writing to Dumbledore about getting a resorting, but he was still unsure because it might cause a riot. Anyway, the rest of the summer was the best he had so far!

"Harry, how do we get onto platform nine and three-quarters?" Annabeth asked as she put on her coat. The Olympian family was getting ready to go to the train station.

"You have to walk between platforms nine and ten." Harry answered in an off-handed way. Seeing the concerned looks he said, "I'll show you when we get there."

-At train station-

The group stood in front of the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters, Harry grabbed Nico and Percy.

"Just, lean against the barrier with your trunks in your hands." Harry hissed as he walked them to the wall.

The Olympians watched closely as the three boys leaned against the stone and sank into it with their luggage. On the other side (No not the netherworld/underworld) Nico and Percy gapped at the scarlet train, Nico began to grin excitedly, he never been on a train before. The three waited for the others and by threes, they appeared until all of the Olympians were on the platform. They boarded the train, and found compartments. Thailia, Nico, Percy, Harry and the big three sat together. Zeus sat on the left by the window, Poseidon sat across from him and Hades sat beside Poseidon, while Harry sat next to Zeus. The kids went to sit at their parents' feet, when said parents dragged them into their laps. Harry laughed at their confused faces.

"What a dad can't hug his child?" Zeus said as he petted Thailia's head.

The demigods all thought the same thing, _'our dads are acting weird…Must be because of Harry.'_

The train began to move and the time that passed with relatively peacefully. The big three would start fighting, the kids would stop it, Draco popped by for a visit and said he was staying with Ms. Aphrodite. It only was not peaceful when Ron came barging in.

"Mate what are you doing in here? Mione and I have been looking all over for you." He said as he looked around the compartment.

"You've been looking for him huh?" Hades said, "Then why did I see you pass this compartment three times already?"

Ron went red in the face and said, "Come on Harry, you should sit with your real friends, not some new losers. Besides, it's crowded in here."

"I am sitting with my real friends, it's not crowded and the only loser I see is you." Harry answered as he got up and pushed Ron out to door. After he closed the door and locked it the train ride was peaceful, so was the carriage ride….Ron, Hermione and Ginny did not show their faces. Harry looked at the other occupants of the carriage, the same people whom road on the train with him.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" He asked his family.

"I've seen bigger." Was the answer from all of the occupants.

Harry nodded and said, "I should warn you, the stairs move, the portraits talk, there are trick doors and trick stairs. Then there's Peeves the poltergeist that harasses everyone at school."

The demigods and Gods smirked, "Nothing we can't handle." They said as the carriage came to a stop.

Review this story, please.


	10. Chapter 9

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 9 **_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth some contact strait out of the book.

Harry, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon jumped down from their carriage. They covered their heads with their arms trying to shield themselves from the rain. They dashed up Hogwarts steps with heads down and only looked up once they were in the bewitching castle. Harry looked at the others when they were inside the cavernous entrance hall, with its moving staircases. Torchlight danced across their faces as they looked at the moving stairs. Harry smiled, but soon his smile faded and a look of annoyance filled his face as shadows crawled across his face.

His source of annoyance one Ron Weasley whom had shaken his head right next to Harry and splashed him with hair traveled water.

"Blimey," Ron said in a voice that grated the Olympians nerves as they filed into the halls amongst the children. "If that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak- ARRGH!"

A red water balloon had hit his head sending cold water cascading down his already wet body. Ron sputtered and fell sideways planning to lean on Harry, but it did not go as plan. Harry jumped forward and waltzed his way toward Hades laughing all the way as Ron fell sideways. From his place next to Hades a water balloon narrowly missed Nico and splashed and Harry's feet. Soon chaos broke out as students pushed and shoved each other trying to get out of the way.

The Olympians quick to act summoned an umbrella and held it over their heads. Harry seeing a shadow befall him looked up, an umbrella held by Hades sheltered Nico, Harry and Hades from the projectiles. Harry smiled a question reflecting in his emerald eyes, "Magic." Hades whispered.

Harry nodded and looked at the other Olympians hiding under different colored umbrellas. Athena and Annabeth were under a silver umbrella. Ares and Clarisse were under a blood red umbrella with a spear tip. Aphrodite with Silena and Draco were under a heart shaped sparkly red umbrella. Draco just looked happy to be relatively dry.

Hephaestus and Beckendorf were under a semimetal umbrella. (_'Isn't that dangerous?' _Harry thought as his eyes continued to look around.) Dionysus, Pollux and Castor were under a purple umbrella with vines growing from the center, then the vines spilled over the sides and hanging from the vines were green grapes that hung all along the perimeter of the umbrella. Therefore, they looked like an umbrella made with a grape plant with legs. Apollo and Will was under a sun like umbrella they even seemed to be dry. Artemis was under a moon like umbrella near Apollo.

Demeter and Persephone were under a plant woven umbrella. Hera stood next to Zeus and Thalia under a storm cloud umbrella with lighting flashing and moving on the fabric, at the tip was a diamond ring use for marriages. Poseidon and Percy were under a sea styled umbrella complete with fish swimming over it and the smell of the sea.

Harry looked closer to the umbrella he was under and saw bronze edges and scenes of people dieing sown into the fabric. Harry looked at the handle incased in Hades's hand and saw it was bones of a human hand curled as if it was cupping something. Harry was distracted from his observing by professor McGonagall. She banished Peeves and rounded everyone up; they all went into the candle lit Great Hall.

Harry led the big three and big three kids to the Gryffindor table. The sat down waiting for everyone else, Harry saw Athena and Annabeth with Dionysus, Pollux, Castor and Artemis sitting the Ravenclaw table. Ares and Clarisse, Apollo and Will sat at the Gryffindor table down on separate ends of the table, to Percy's relief the war god stayed away. Aphrodite and Silena sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table; Aphrodite seemed to be fussing about Draco's hair much to his confused embarrassment.

Hephaestus and Beckendorf were sitting next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table and at the same table sat Demeter and Persephone who sat next to Hera. As Harry looked around, he could not help feel excited about the sorting, much to the others amusement (it showed on his face.) Harry had not been to a sorting since his own.

"Hiya, Harry!" Called a highly excited, breathless voice called down the table.

Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero.

"Hi, Colin," said Harry warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Er, that's good." Harry said shooting Percy, Nico and Thalia a Shut up! Look the whole time they have been snickering.

"He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Er, yeah, all right," said Harry as he felt the urge to bang his head against the table.

He turned to Fred and George, who were sitting just a little bit away from them.

He quietly said so Colin would not hear, "Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?"

"Not really," started Fred. "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw." Finished George.

Harry calmed down as Percy asked, "Why don't you just tell him to get lost?"

Harry turned to the staff table, as he answered, "I don't want to hurt his feelings." Making girls around him aww inside their heads.

Harry noticed there was no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, when Harry was about to ask what the others thought. Hermione sat across of him (much to the big threes disgust) and voiced his question.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" Said Hermione looking anxious.

A clap of thunder sounded outside and the dark boiling clouds split as a flash of lighting forked across the ceiling.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned as he said beside Hermione (He tried to sit next to Harry but Thalia was sitting there and though he would not admit it, she scare him.) "I could eat a hippogriff."

"If only he would get eaten by one." Nico muttered to the others.

Hermione looked slightly undecided as she scooted away from Ron, her eyes darting from Ron to Harry and back again. Her teeth chewing on her lip, as he eyes glazed over in thought.

The doors opened and the miserably wet first years filed in after Professor McGonagall. The sorting went by fast; the Olympians really enjoyed it, mean the kids loved it. To Harry's stress Dennis Creevey was in Gryffindor (He fell into the lake) the feast was going great. Thought Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and their kids kept trying to pile more food on Harry's plate.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

Harry asked what happened as he bit into a juicy medium rare steak.

Therefore, Nick informed them about Peeves and the house-elves. Making Hermione have a hissy fit, when Harry informed her, they more then likely are treated all right. She glared at him, turned her nose into the air and sniffed angrily. Harry felt a twinge in his heart; part of him did not want her angry with him. Even if she was just using him, they had been though so much, it was hard to erase all the good memories, even if they were tainted.

The feast passed with Hermione not eating and Ron trying to get her to eat. At one point Harry looked at Draco only to see him choking on his juice, with Aphrodite hugging/hitting him on the back.

"What with him?" Harry Muttered as he looked at the slightly pink blonde-haired person.

Poseidon looked up and leaning over said, "She probably told him the truth. See Aphrodite is Draco's true mother that had to leave. So his dad to avoid shame staged a marriage and claimed Draco was his wife's baby."

Harry nodded saying, "I'm glad his family in united, now."

By the end of the feast, Harry was feeling tired, soft mutters fluttering all around him, warmth from the bodies around him making a blanket. The smell of chicken and sweets filled the air even though it had all disappeared, the sound of rain in the background wishing him a good nights sleep.

Dumbledore stood up, the voice of the hall dispersed and rain took their place. Dumbledore made his beginning of the year speech, which was the same as every year except. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

That snapped Harry out of his daze. Harry started at Dumbledore with disbelief; he would not get to fly this year?

"Man, I wanted to see you fly Harry." Nico whined as he pouted.

"Yeah and see you kick all the other Quidditch teams butts." Percy sighed resting his head in his hand as all around them angry voice broke out.

Just when Harry feared, there would be a riot, when Dumbledore continued and grudgingly the kids quieted. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. However, I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have a great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

However, at the moment thunder rumbled in the black sky, the doors swung open the breeze it caused extinguishing the candles plunging the hall in darkness. Small screams came from all tables, the Olympian gods, demigods and teachers tensed ready for a fight. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall as the doors closed. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the hall was lit by candles once more, the robed person stoop in front of the door.

They slowly raised their hand to remove the black cowl of their cloak. Harry gasped as lighting flash throwing shadows on the man's face, the man's face looked like it had been carved out of wood and chiseled by an amateur. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. Nevertheless, the man's eyes are the most frightening aspect.

One eye was cold, small, dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye moved all around the man's eye socket, as if it was not connected to any veins. It rolled to the back of his head showing only whiteness. As Harry was looking at the stranger, the stranger had been on the move. He now stood right in front of Dumbledore, the shook hands. Dumbledore gestured for the stranger to sit on his right-hand side. The stranger sat and began to eat, his black eye stayed on his fork and plate, the blue on swirled everywhere looking at everything.

"May I introduce out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly to the dreaded silence. "Professor Moody."

"Moody?" Harry heard Ron whisper in disbelieve.

Moody continued to eat ignoring the eyes on him and whispers that broke out around him.

Zeus noticing Harry staring whispered, "It's not polite to stare."

Harry nodded and said, "I know, but don't chastise me when you're doing the same thing."

Zeus seeing that logic removed his eyes from the new Professor. The Gods followed their younger brother and king's example. Their children followed their's.

They were taken out of the concentrated looking away, by Fred Weasley yelling, "You're JOKING!"

The tension sense Moody's arrival broke and nearly everyone laughed.

Dumbledore chuckling said, "No, I am not joking. Though if you want to hear one fill free to come by my office anytime before curfew."

"The Triwizard Tournament being held here was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between wizarding schools. A champion was picked to represent each school, those champions set out to perform three tasks. The schools took turns hosting the tournament; it was a good way to establish relations between wizards. Until the death toll got to high."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered horrified.

"Yeah, that's friendly." Harry said sarcastically, causing people around him to snort.

Dumbledore explained how Dumstrang and Beauxbatons with their selected few to try for this tournament, how there would be an age line to stop those under seventeen from entering. There was many complaints yelled, even after why was explained.

"Know I'm sure you are wondering about the strangers sitting at the tables. They are guest please welcome the Olympians."

The Greek gods and demigods stood up and nodded their heads at the student and teachers. Halfhearted claps were scattered across the Great Hall, many were too bummed about the tournament rule. After that, they were all sent to bed, the Olympians walked with Harry until they reached their own private rooms, except Aphrodite and Silena they went down into the dungeons with Draco.

Harry listened to the talk as the Gryffindors walked into Gryffindor tower. Fred and George pledged to get over that age line and compete, despite Hermione telling this it was dangerous and stressing about the death toll. After Fred and George walked up to the boy's room, Ron turned to Harry and said. "If they find a way in, I'm going to enter the tournament."

Harry stared at him with cold green eyes, making Ron shiver. "Good for you, just know I won't be backing you. Hope you get killed."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry and stormed up to the dormitory.

Hermione turned to Harry with brown eyes flashing, the red and gold décor surrounding her brown hair.

"That wasn't nice Harry!"

By now, the common room was empty full bellies made all the kids retire early.

Harry looked at her with bored eyes, "I know what your both planning Mione." He said Mione in a mocking tone, making fun of the nickname and friendship they use to have.

Hermione flinched, tears filling intelligent brown eyes. "I really care for you Harry. No matter what you heard."

Harry scoffed and turned from her, "Whatever."

He made his way toward the dormitory to go to bed, when a hand closed around his wrist. He turned his head toward Hermione, who had her curly brown head bowed. Crystal tears fell from her face shining as the left the curtain of hair and made way into firelight. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the tears accompanied by a sob.

"I-I want to get away." Hermione sobbed grief and terror choking her. "B-But they s-sound so c-cruel."

Her head snapped up tears flying off her face and into the air, terror filled eyes stared at him.

"I'm scared!" she squeaked tears running down her face as her nose started to run.

"I'm so afraid that they'll kill me if I back out." she said brokenly.

Harry felt his heart soften and he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know if you're telling the truth." Began Harry as his shirt was stained with tears and snot. Hermione sobbed and sniffed as Harry continued. "I'll find a way to tell. If you are telling the truth, know this…"

Harry pulled away and looked straight into Hermione's wet red-rimed eyes. "You will be safe from them."

Hermione sobbed and nodded, Harry smiled patted her on the cloaked shoulder and went to bed.

Hermione stood in the quiet, slowly turning dark, red and gold common room staring up at the boy's dormitory. Soft tears fell from her warm brown eye; her hands were clasped together and pressed to her chest. The fire once so brilliant and bright burned out and turned to embers and ashes.

"Hermione aren't you coming to bed?" Ginny's voice called as he pink slippers walked down the stairs, when she reached the landing she gave a start.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes with her left arm and her nose with her right. She sniffed, as she turned to Ginny, ready to go to bed as hope blazed within her.

"Nothing Ginny, Ron's just being an ass again."

Review with story! Sorry it took so long, this story was fighting me. On youtube I am trying to upload a Naruto slid show, so if you want to see it, it is called **Naruto's** **Cinderellas…..NOT! **By moonrose100. (It might not be that good.) But if you do see it, please tell me what you think. Then if you want you can vote thumbs up or thumbs down on wither you like it or not….No really they have that.


	11. Chapter 10

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 10**_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; not beta'ed (translation)

The next morning, Harry woke up at five o' clock before any of his dorm mates. Quietly and quickly Harry got dressed, he did not want to wake any of the others or deal with Ron. However, before he left, he thought of an idea. Going over to his trunk, he rummaged around inside before he found a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Harry knelt on the ground with the sock in front of him.

Taking out his wand, he pointed toward one of the moldy socks. With a mischievous smirk he whispered, "Calx vas." (Stone Glass)

The old sock turned into a clear glass stone. Pulling water from the air, he surrounded the stone. Taking on the form of a circle the water spiraled and twisted creating a design. Harry breathed out and the water hardened into ice.

Harry picked up the pendent and focused on the ice. He pushed some lighting into it, making the ice glow and warm. It took some concentration to make sure the ice did not melt as he pushed shadows into the stone. It was taking so much effort he could not step back and admire his work.

Taking up his wand again, he pointed toward the pendent. Throw clenched teeth he whispered, "Nunquam latex." (Never Melt)

Attentive Harry release his concentration on the ice, it did not melt. Harry smiled, his jaw relaxed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Setting the pendent on the crimson floor, he sat back and looked at it. It was bright, the ice shiny and glowing with lighting. The stone looked alive as shadows danced with in it. Harry frowned something was missing. A dawning look appeared on his face, two things were missing. He concentrated on the icy lighting sweat appeared on his brow. The solid ice and the loose lighting were hard to control. He's face scowled as he concentrated then with a push and a pull he created a loop for a chain to go through.

His face relaxed as he turned to the other sock. Pointing his wand at the sock he whispered, "Pyropus verto." (Bronze turn)

The sock turned into a bronze line that circled. Harry picked it up and placed the pendent onto the necklace. Bringing the two ends of the bronze line together, he held them in one hand as his other held his wand.

"Iungo." (Connect)

The two ends melted together seamlessly. Harry placed the necklace on the floor and looked around the room, bodies laid quietly, except for the snores, outside it was still dark. Nobody seemed awake, Harry turned back to the necklace when a voice whispered, "What are you doing?"

Harry jumped and turned to the source of the voice. "Neville, what are you doing up?"

The round faced boy looked at him and repeated, "What are you doing?"

Harry hissed at him, "I'm making something! Go back to sleep!"

Neville crawled to the end of his bed and sat down, purple and white striped pajamas bunching around him.

"Tell me what you are doing." Neville demanded, half asleep.

Harry looked at Neville shocked, _'Neville's weird when he's half asleep.' _

"No, go back to bed."

Neville shook his head, Harry getting annoyed pointed he's wand at Neville.

"Somnus." (Sleep)

Neville feel backwards on his bed a snore escaping him.

Harry smirked and turned back to the necklace, pointing his wand at it, mindful of the others.

He whispered, "Defendo abviam loco, venenum quod alica." (Defend against poison, potions and spells.)

Then with a devious smirk he whispered, "Talio." (Retribution)

The necklace done, Harry grabbed it and went to the window. He opened it and looked at the grey sky; the sun was just about to rise. Harry grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Hermione this will keep you safe, keep it hidden from you know whom.

Harry wrapped the necklace in another piece of paper from his desk. A hoot alerted him that Hedwig was there.

Harry smiled lovingly at the snow-white owl, "You always know when I need you, huh girl?"

Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Harry gently tied the package to her, "Take this to Hermione."

Hedwig hooted again and flew off. Harry watched her go and smiled, _'This is the start of a new life.' _He thought, and then his stomach growled ruining the mood.

Harry still smiling left the dorm and went to breakfast.

He thought the Olympians would still be in bed, no, they were eating. Thailia waved him over and Harry smiling sat down next to her.

"Oh shit, you're happy." Percy said with wide eyes catching the attention of the others. "What did you do? Who died? Will we have to bail you out of jail?"

Harry turned to him with a creepy grin. "No ones died yet."

The demigods leaned away from him. Poseidon turned to Harry and looked him strait in the eye. "Tell us what happened."

Therefore, Harry told them what happened last night with Hermione.

"You forgave her that easily!" Thalia shrieked getting the attention of the now mostly full hall.

Hades glared at everyone making them fear for their lives. Harry feeling now like they were being eased-dropped on took out his wand and said, "Silens obex." (Silent Barrier.)

"I didn't forgive her that easily Thalia. This morning I made a necklace for her."

Thalia was about to inject her opinion.

Harry holding up a hand continued, "This necklace will protect her from the Weasleys, the ones that want to harm me and threatened her…..But for ever bad thing that has happened to me in the past and onward, that can be even remotely related back to her."

Harry smiled brightly, "She will feel ten fold."

Harry bowed his head a creepy smile still on his face, his eyes flashing. "After all, I for one think I deserve retribution."

The demigods around him shivered as the Gods shuddered. Harry sounded way to much like the old them. Before any of them could say anything Harry stood up.

"Well I'm full. And would you look at that time for class."

The demigod and gods followed Harry through out his day, keeping Ron and Hermione away. They collected the pus of a Bubotubers, Aphrodite and Silena did not like that one bit. They also tried to take care of Blast-Ended Skrwets; of course, everyone agreed those things needed to die sadly Hagrid would not let them. Then in Divination Apollo throw a hissy fit, and called Professor Trelawney a fraud, which got him, kicked out.

As they sat down to lunch, they talked about their day. "Well at least it was interesting." Nico commented as a yell came from outside the hall.

Harry ran over followed by his family. Ron was picking a fight with Draco, by the dialogue Ron was jealous that Aphrodite and Silena hung around Draco. Ron believed that Draco had cursed them; of course, Draco was denying it. All of this mixed in with the usual insults.

Ron noticing Harry called, "Harry this mini-death eater is bewitching others! Help me stop him!"

Harry frowned and shook his head, "No, Ron, Draco hasn't done anything. Aphrodite and Silena are…" Draco shot Harry a pleading look behind Ron's back. "Family friends, they are good people and if they want to hang around Draco that's their business."

Ron shot an angry look at Harry, and then his rage turned on Draco. "You slimy snake! You have bewitched those girls and cursed Harry! Turn him back now!"

Draco sneered and drawled, "Please Weasley, are you so pathetic that you can't stand somebody besides you getting the attention of beautiful women. Oh, wait you don't know what that feels like being surrounded by dirty animals all the time."

Ron turned a dangerous red as Draco continued, "And cursed Harry…" He put emphasis on Harry's name to make it sting more. "Not likely, he just realized that he could be hanging around better people. And I use that term loosely."

Draco turned and began to walk away toward the Great Hall. Ron, red in the face and his eyes filled with hate raised his wand ready to cures Draco. Then Moody turned him into a red ferret. Everyone around began to laugh as Moody bounced the ferret up and down.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Nico said very seriously. Sadly, Professor McGonagall, who yelled at Moody for turning a student into a ferret, stopped their fun. With nothing better to do, the Olympian family went back into the Great Hall to eat.

Ncalkins want you to review or you will be turned into a ferret.


	12. Chapter 11

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 11**_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; not beta'ed

Weeks past and no great incident took place, well Neville melted more caldrons and weird things happened around the Olympians. Like how when they wanted something they summoned it without a wand or how they never settled for anything common. Not only that but Nico and stepped into shadows and appeared down the hall as if he evaporated. Percy created waves in the Great Lake, and Thailia created lighting…just like Harry, Harry even though curious did not ask.

"They will tell me on their own time." Harry whispered as he followed Percy, Nico and Thailia on the way to Defense against the Dark Arts. They had it with the Slytherins, so Draco, Aphrodite and Salina traveled with their family.

"So Harry doesn't know," Draco, whispered studying his enemy turned friend.

"Not a thing and it has to stay that way, they'll tell him when their ready." Aphrodite answered placing a well-manicured hand onto Draco's shoulder.

Draco whispered, "Harry will not be happy." Aphrodite and Salina bit their lips, both thinking the same thing.

'_I hope everything ends up all right.'_

They arrived to the Defense against the Dark Arts room, taking their seats and blocking Ron and Hermione the gods and their children took in the sights. Filled with strange objects that even the gods did not know what they were, mirrors with faint shadows with them. Glowing circles and what Harry called a Sneakascoop. They were about to continue to study the room as Harry got out his book when the lonely clunking of Moody's leg came from the corroder that lead to his office. As the scared ex-solider limped into the room, he growled, "Put them away," When no one made a move, he elaborated, "the books, you will not need them."

Rustling sounded around the room as kids moved to put away their books into their bags. With loud thuds, the bags hit the dusty ground, almost as one, the students turned to Moody to find out he had a jar of spiders. Athena and Annabeth shuttered at the sight of the eight-legged monstrosities.

Moody's magical eye flickered from face to face and then would roll to the back of his head to look the other way. "I got a letter from Professor Lupin; he said you have learned about Dark creatures. I am not going to name them off, because if you can not remember what dangers creatures that could kill you at any moment then you're an idiot."

Thalia snickered from in front of Harry, "Seaweed brain."

Percy elbowed her with his right arm. "Shut up pinecone face." He hissed as he tried to pay attention.

Moody ignored their whispering in favor of telling the class they were far behind in curses, "So, I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves against the darkest of curses. I have one year to do so buckle down and pay attention."

Harry saw Ron open his mouth from across the room and silently groaned, _'Great here comes the stupidity parade.' _

Luckily, for Harry, Nico was interested in what Moody had to say.

"What do some of those curses do?" Nico asked from right next to Harry.

Moody smiled nastily, "They can peel the skin from your bones, boil you blood and pluck out your eyes to list some of the milder ones."

Nico's dark eyebrows shot up to his hairline, he leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I think I'm going to like this class."

Harry hummed in agreement dark anticipation filling him up, emerald eyes darkened to almost black as he silently wondered, _'I wonder how many of those I can use on the betrayers before getting caught?'_

Harry never noticed Zeus and Poseidon tensing behind him, but he did notice Hades leaning toward him from his left side.

"Don't even think about it. Their not worth getting into serious trouble, besides they'll get theirs soon."

The big three held their breath, as Harry seemed to mold it over, Moody's voice drowning as their concern rose up. Finally, to their relive Harry nodded and said, "Your right, I don't need to do anything."

The four tuned in to the speech once again, "Now who can tell me, what is one of the curses that are most heavily punished by wizardly law?"

Ron cautiously raised his hand, freckles standing our against a chalk white face. Moody called on him, "My told me one, it's the Imperius curse or something?"

"What's got him so freaked out?" Zeus muttered, Harry answered his quiet question.

"The spiders, he's terrified of them, something to do with his brothers playing a prank on him."

Moody got out a spider from the jar and shouted, "Imperio!"

Much to the amusement of some of the class, Moody began to make the spider do tricks. Handstands, web tricks and even tap dancing, many kids laughed. The only ones who did not were Annabeth, Hermione, Harry, Nico, Percy and Thailia. None of the adults in the room laughed.

"Think that's funny do you? Well, it is not so funny when it is you being controlled! Potter stand up and come here." Moody demanded and he made the spider do some painful splits.

The laughter quickly stopped everyone held their breath as Harry made his way to the front of the room; he stood next to the desk with Moody behind it he waited for what would come.

"When you are under this curse, you have no will of your own." Moody walked the spider to a light candle; the spider placed one long leg with in the flames as if testing the temperature. The leg was burning when it was pulled out. "Of course there is a way to fight it, if you have a strong will."

The spider jumped into the flame, Moody released the cures and the spider fled the flames and began to run around in circles bathed in flames. Everyone in the room felt sick, watching the spider die. As their attention was on the spider then never noticed Moody raising his wand again.

"IMPERIO!" Moody roared, everyone's attention snapped toward the greenish white colored spell that sped the short distance toward Harry.

A warm fog covered Harry's mind, _'Why don't you dance for us Harry.' _A voice cooed from in the fog. It felt like he should, almost like when the Dursleys promised him something, as if everything would be all right. Harry wanted to compile and as he was debating inside his mind outside his body things were getting interesting.

The class stared in horror at their teacher, "That curse is illegal!" Hermione shrieked, "Stop It!"

Moody ignored her and told Harry to dance once more. Harry's fingers twitched, but then he stilled and seemed to be thinking. The gods and demigods were enraged, but none so more then Harry's fathers.

"**RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" **They roared at Moody standing from their chairs.

Moody so focused on the spell, called to Harry again. "Dance Harry and you can be happy forever."

In Harry's mind, he was reminded of what would happen when the Dursleys pretended to be nice only to rip that small kindness away from him. _'No, I don't want to.' _Harry muttered in his mind. It was hard to resist the call of safety and the want to do anything to stay warm and happy. Then three booming voices echoed in his head, _**"RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" **_A voice that was his own, but leaned more toward the booming voices called back, _**"I BOW TO NO MAN!"**_

The haze cleared and Harry was once again standing in the Defense class. Pale faces stared back at him; Harry came to realize that he was shaking. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were on their feet looking murderous. "Good job Potter, you have a strong will and that students is how you shake off the Imperius." Moody transfigured a chair from the dead spider; it was plush and a little hairy. "Sit down Potter."

Harry did not want to seat on that chair. He shot a disgusted look toward it, but being too weak to move and feeling drained he did not see a choice. Harry dragged his feet over and collapsed onto the chair. His father's faces soured they did not want their son sitting on such filth. With a snap of their fingers, the hairy chair changed, into a cloud soft one. It was shaped like a recliner, warmed by the lighting that gently traveled through it, Harry sighed and relaxed. Shadows pulled under the cloud like structure, ready to defend the young prince.

Harry's eyes stayed alert, watching Moody and the class looking for their reaction. They all seemed to dismiss it, as magic, but it did not feel like it. It felt familiar, but not like the magic, they used every day. As Moody began to talk about the Killing Curse, Harry tuned him out and fell into a contemplative mood barely registering Ron's jealous glare.

When Harry finally reached a conclusion, his eyes widened with the unlikely hood of it, but the clues all added up. Moody was talking about the Cruciatus curse, Harry stood up and walked toward his table, his chair disappearing. Moody was demonstrating on a spider when out of nowhere he barked, "Let's see if you can throw this off Potter!"

The Cruciatus curse hit Harry in the middle of his back, Harry fell screaming to the ground. In a second all around him chaos ensued, students screamed, the demigods and gods rushed to his side trying to help, Harry's fathers leaped over desk and charged at Moody. Though if anyone were paying close attention they would have noticed Ron's smug look and Hermione's pain filled one.

The curse was lifted as Harry's dads slammed into Moody, shadows gripped him, lighting shocked him and salt water pooled in his throat. Moody's lungs filled with water, he gurgled trying to say something, and Poseidon released the watery hold he had on Moody.

"C-Class dismissed." Moody coughed and looked into the eyes of three overprotective fathers that were promising doom. Children ran out several of them crying. The doors locked behind them, the windows shut and covered all that lit the classroom was flames from candles.

Harry laid still and knew what he discovered was the truth, the signs were right there in front of his eyes.

"Family, take the children back to our rooms. I'll handle this one." Zeus hissed a storm raging in his eyes. They all nodded, though Poseidon and Hades were reluctant. With a flash of light all the demigods and gods were gone, leaving a pissed off father and an unfortunate man.

Moody gulped at the dark look that was thrown his way, chains flowed out of the wall and wrapped around him.

"Have you ever heard of the torture of Prometheus? The eagle tears out his liver every day….Can I just say that what's about to happen to you is ten times worse." Zeus said in a pleasant voice almost as if he was asking a long lost friend how they were doing.

Moody felt fear as he face an angry Greek God. With a snap of his fingers, Zeus placed a silent barrier and a note on the entrance door outside saying Class is canceled. "You will experience this each night at twelve, no one will hear you and no one will help you."

Another snap and five eagles appeared, each with a bloodthirsty look in their eyes. "These beautiful, birds will eat your inners and peck out your eyes. Unlike Prometheus, you will not pass out, but your missing organs will grow back and you will be awake every dreaded moment."

Moody screwed up his courage and spat, "Do your worst."

Zeus smiled cruelly a flash of his old self-returning; he turned around as the eagles fell upon Moody. His screams filled the air as Zeus flashed out of there to his rooms. Standing in the corner of the common room just for him and his family, he took in the sight of them all there and safe. Harry was no longer in pain; he was not shaking nor was he fearful. A cup of something steamed next to him as he did his homework along with the other kids. Zeus eyes snapped away from his son and landed on the approaching Apollo.

"I gave his some hot coco." _Ambrosia. _

"Will he be okay?"

"He's already recovered all that's left is for him to get some sleep."

Zeus nodded and together they joined their family, everything was silent and calm…When Harry asked a seemingly innocent question.

"So, when were you guys going to tell me you were the Greek Gods?"

School is a hassle; I am taking some hard classes this year.

I forgot my beta's email, so sorry for mistakes.

Please review this story, I keep having new story plot bunnies jumping around in my head and I am trying to wait, but it is hard.


	13. Chapter 12

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 12**_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; not beta'ed

The gods froze in shock, all turned to Harry look at him like he just said "I'm a girl, and I like pink and ponies!"

"What? You guys don't hide it very well." Harry said as he took a sip of "Hot chocolate".

As one the demigods and gods twitched, this was unexpected. Thalia recovered first and said, "Well, the ones with the Greek Gods names are the Greek Gods. The rest of us are just demigods."

Harry finished his "Hot chocolate" and said, "Cool, I'm going to bed."

As he went out the door, he heard, Nico say, "Wait, he gives us a heart attack and just leaves?"

Harry laughed; his new friends were certainly a strange bunch.

-Time skip-

Hermione huffed as she caught up to Harry as he was making his way to the great hall with the visitors. She ran all this way just to say something to him and he surrounded.

"Harry!" She called, waving a hand over her head.

Harry turned and blinked in surprise, it was slightly dumb to call him in person. However, he should keep up appearance…. "Hey, Hermione, is there something you need?"

"I just need to talk to you in privet." Her eyes darted toward Harry's friends.

"Anything you need to say to him can be said in front of us!" Thalia snapped blue eyes narrowed. Nico and Percy nodded in agreement; they did not trust this girl.

"Their right." Harry said, green eyes cutting into Hermione daring her to object.

Hermione swallowed, tears formed in light chocolate eyes. "I'm so Sorry!" she squealed as tears began to run down her face.

Harry blinked; he had not been expecting that. Hermione saw the confusion on his face and explained, "I knew that Professor Moody was going to perform those spells." The over protective family's face morphed into anger. "But I did not know he was going to perform them on a student. I reported him to Dumbledore, though it doesn't seem to bother him."

Harry relaxed and smiled lazily. "It's no big deal Hermione. I do wonder though…"He trailed off and Hermione looked at him in confusion tear tracks drying on his face. "When will you realize, if something is wrong and you report to a high up that dose nothing. You have to go to someone even high then them."

With that, he turned away and went to breakfast. Leaving Hermione pondering what he said, and Draco (who was in the shadows) speeding to the Owlery to send a message to his father.

Harry went through his day like normal, well if it was normal for a teacher (coughSnapcough) too threaten to poison their students. Which for him it is. Harry and the others retired to their chambers to find a notice tacked to the wall.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

_**THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30**__**TH**__** OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. **_("Great Snape can not poison anyone!" exclaimed Percy.)_** STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOME FEAST.**_

Harry smiled as he listened to the people around him speak all at once.

"How the Hades did they get in here!" Demanded Hera earning a glare from Hades.

"Who cares, this is like the gladiator games! I can not wait!" Ares yelled fist pumping the air with Clarisse. (neither noticed the pink pony picture the Stroll brothers and Hermes were pining to their close.)

Days pasted in a blink of the eye and before they knew it, the new schools were arriving. Percy and the others gathered around Harry as everyone stood in front of the school staring in front of them . The great lakes glimmered under the October sun, leaves in the forest were still strangely green. Harry assumed it had something to do with Demeter being around her daughter and from the annoyed looks Zeus was shooting her, they wouldn't stay green for long.

"It's almost 6 o'clock." Poseidon observed from behind Percy.

"How long do we have to stand out here." Travis whined and earned a whack upside the head from Thalia. "Man up!" She shouted, making everyone around them laugh and Artemis to give an approving nod.

"I look so stupid." Nico sighed as his barrowed witches hat fell over his eyes again. Hades patted him on the shoulder trying not to laugh and firmly suppressing the side of him the cooed over how cute Nico looked.

Harry smirked as a ship rose from the lake gaining gasps of surprises from people in the crowd.

"I've seen better ships and entrances. Most of them done by Zeus, the drama king." Poseidon won a slap upside the head by his younger brother, while Hades laughed at them all.

The Beauxbaton's carriage arrived much to several enjoyment to many girls and some boys at how pretty the Pegasus were.

"I've seen better." Draco commented from Harry's left, Percy snorted as the Pegasus nickered.

"Hey, Draco I suggest not going near them! Their saying some pretty rude things about you."

Sadly tired from their long trip the other schools stayed in their corters that they traveled in. The boat had the rooms built in and with a bit of magic the carriage was made into something that rivaled a five start hotel.

"Wow, expensive taste." Harry commented, Draco gave him a unbelieving look as the walked away with the others.

"Harry your friends with the Olympian gods and a Malfoy, if you think that's expensive you have not seen anything yet."

Harry smirk as he looked at the others chatting about how much of a let down the "show" had been.

"Good point, so how dose it feel knowing Aphrodite is your mother?"

Draco sighed and said with a sad smile. "It explains a lot actually. My foster mother was never really fond of me, we never saw eye to eye and I do not have that much of her looks. Most of them come from father, there were some similarities…just not enough to convince me that she was my mother. They told me I gained them from a grandmother I've never met, wanting to believe it I did."

Harry bumped his shoulder with Draco's and muttered, "At least you found your family."

Draco sighed as he watched Harry walk in front of him wanting to catch up with the Olympians.

"And hopefuly you'll relised you have found yours too."

Review, sorry it took so long. I had this thing were I would try to write and I'd get distracted or I just felt lazy or I wanted to relaxed after homework. I am not dead nor am I abandoning any of my stories, if I do I will take them off of Fan fiction so people won't get into it only to find out it's dead.


	14. Chapter 13

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 13**_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; not beta'ed

"Harry can you believe it? Victor Krum is at our school and he sits right next to me at meal times." Draco was gushing like a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl that had met her idol, which wasn't that far from the truth.

"What's your point?" Harry asked they were on their way to the Great Hall along with all of the other students, the gods made sure to stay close to their kin.

"My point?" Draco said in disbelieve as they passed Jordan jumping up and down trying to see Victor. Draco closed his fist in front of him and hunched over slightly as if to protect something significant. "He's a Quidditch star, Harry. I know you're new to the magic world, but you know the glory and greatness of Quidditch."

"The glory and greatness? It's a fun game but I just like to fly, besides you sit with a Greek goddess why are you gushing like a fan girl?"

Draco's silver eyes widened slightly and a light blushed dusted his face, he unclenched his fist and straitened his back into the proper Malfoy posture. "Duly noted."

The group passed a group of squealing girls each looking for a quill. They were scrambling for something for Victor to sign with.

"Do you have a quill?"

"Uggh, no it's in the dormitory."

"Wait I have lipstick!"

Then the fight broke out for the lipstick, Hermione was nearby rolling her eyes. As Harry and Draco walked by, they heard her.

"Really," She sniffed. "I can't imagine what all the hubbub about this guy is about."

Hermione walked on beside Draco much to his displeasure, continuing on the stupid way people were acting. Much to Draco's relief a professor called her over to talk about her last assignment.

Aphrodite let out a huffy laugh, "That girl is full of it. She wants his attention just as badly as everyone else, she thinks he's cute."

Draco gagged as he walked to his table and Harry to his. They were in the Great Hall this morning for a welcoming feast, not that the other schools needed it they've been here since yesterday. It would have happened yesterday but because of some awfully (wonderfully) place pranks curtsy of Fred and George most of the school including Ron and some teachers were in the hospital wing with boils, rashes, running noses, bloody noses and flashing different colors. Not all on the same person of course Fred and George were pranksters not tortures.

Harry smiled as he spied Ron over at the end of the table a boil still on his nose. Ron had tried to complain to Harry about Victor rejecting his plea for an autograph. However, as Harry looked at Victor fighting through the crowds, he was rejecting many pleas for autographs; though by the way Ron was glaring, he took it personally.

Harry smirked feeling amusement bubble within him as he remembered what Fred and George told him, Ron had walked up to a Beauxbatons girl when the prank had gone off. The poor girl promptly screamed and rush away from the boiled Ron, it must have been a scary sight to see a drooling hormonal boy approach you just to sprout boils like a fertile lawn sprouting daises in springtime.

As the kids settled and Dumbledore stood to make his speech, in his normal outfit. Bright orange with lime green stars. Harry glanced around and saw Victor sitting next to Draco and Aphrodite. Hermione was next to Ron, her brown eyes straying to Victor. He felt a chuckle rise within him, she was being translucent. Glancing at the other tables, he saw the Beauxbatons girls wrapped up like mummies in heavy winter gear.

"It's not that cold." Percy stated looking at them with confusion.

"Their probably not use to the weather or the climate change. That or they want to be stuck up while staying at a different school." Harry said however, he fell silent when Dumbledore finally started his speech as the headmasters of the different schools took their seats at the staff table.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, Ghost and guest. I know the welcoming speech is a little late the excitement of the last couple of days was not planed. However I hope you enjoy the wonder of experiencing a new school and culture." There were some snorts at this; most of the guest already ruled that this trip would be awful. "Most of all I hope you all enjoy the treats that we have planned for you. Yorkshire pudding, Toad-in-the-hole, Fish and Chips, Black Pudding, I personally cannot wait for the special morning desserts to pop up. I've had a craving ever since I woke up for Trifle, for those of you who may not be familiar with the dish it is delightful. Made with layers of sponge cake alternated with custard, jam or fruit and Whipped cream. Sometimes it's soaked in alcohol but I've only tired the Butter beer one, however this time around I want to try the Fire whisky."

McGonagall cleared her throat, good thing too. It's just embarrassing that the head of the school starts rambling on about alcohol soaked sweets, on the other hand to some people here it was endearing.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "Right, there's no reason for me to make you all hungrier then you are. The tournament will be opened after the feast, for now eat, drink and be merry."

Food appeared and they all gorged themselves on different food. They even tried some of the foreign foods, though they thought that some of the thing they might not want to know what they were. After everyone was satiated, Dumbledore stood up once again and said, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin, before we bring in the casket_"

"The what?" Harry muttered to Percy who looked a little pale.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged and tuned to Nico, "Yay, dead people." Nico exclaimed making people inch away from the son of Hades and the people who knew him chuckle.

"_there is some things I would like to notify you of. One, is Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." There was a scattered applause most kids were looking everywhere for the man in question. "Second, Mr. Ludo Bagman. Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a louder applause and more people looked around for him because of his fame as Beater.

Dumbledore waited until the children were quite and said, "They are both outside the hall getting the casket, sadly they did not dine with us preferring to get use to their new accommodations. Both Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman ("pfft Bagman." "Shut up Di Angelo.") had been working tirelessly to set up the Tournament. So give them a big thank you for all their hard work to bring such joy ("and death." "_**Nico.") **_and unity ("also the crippling enemies." _"Nico!" Thwap! _"Oww that hurt!"_)_to us. They along with myself and my fellow heads ("hea-" "Don't even start Percy!") will be the judges of the games."

The Great Hall's doors opened and two men stumbled in hefting a jewel incrusted chest. The stumbled their way to the front of the hall and dropped it in front of Dumbledore, both men walked around the table and flanked Dumbledore. Harry studied these men that had carried the old jeweled incrusted chest. The one on the right was blue eyed and blond haired, he was twitching as he stared at the jewels. The other was grey haired with a bit of a dark tint and dark eyes for some strange reason Moody was staring at him with his magical eye.

"Why is Moody staring at him?" Harry muttered to himself he didn't mean to me over heard but was anyways.

"Who?" Percy asked and twisted his head to see. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he knows him?"

"Maybe he has a man crush." Nico suggested innocently he smirked as Thalia dropped her head on the table with a thunk.

"I give up." She said defeated there was no stopping death boy when he got started.

Dumbledore gestured to the chest and told the potential victims about the Tournament.

"Mr. Bagman," The blond waved. "Mr. Crouch," The grey head nodded. "Madame Maxine," She stood up and daintily wave ("She's huge!" Thwack "Ow! I thought you said you gave up!" "I gave up on Nico, not you Percy.") "Professor Karkaroff and I will be judging the champions during the trials they face."

Attention heightened at the word champions even Percy and Thalia stopped squabbling to hear about the new entertainment.

"Each champion will represent their school, they will participate in trials that will test their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and of course their ability to cope with danger. Those of you who wish to enter into the Tournament must write their names on a piece of paper and place it within The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore tapped the chest and it unfolded creating a small stand showing a ugly wooden goblet, that stand floated off the table and turned into a column, the goblet would have been unremarkable if it wasn't for the blue fire burning within it.

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed, "You've seen Greek fire what's the big deal?" Percy asked giving him a weird look. "It's blue." Like that made all the difference in the world.

"However I will be drawing an age line those under seventeen will not be aloud to participate." This was met with loud protest, Dumbledore to quiet it back down had too point his wand to the ceiling and make a sound like a gun shot. "Our guest the Olympians will not be aloud to participate for they are not on the registration and I did not wish to break the law for the entertainment of others." Old blue eyes gave a look at the gods who glared back at him.

"Those who wish to be in these games, shall have until tomorrow, Halloween night to place their name in the goblet. That is all please retire to you rooms."

"Where are the other schools staying?" Thalia wondered as they stood up, the Olympians and Draco regrouped as they walked toward the doors, but the were stopped by two unlikely people.

"We shall be staying in our carriage." Madam Maxine said standing in front of the door blocking the way out.

"And we shall be staying in our ship." Professor Karkaroff said in a gruff voice, both held out their hands for Harry.

Harry firmly shook Karkaroff's hand and kissed the back of Madam Maxine, meanwhile in his head he was rolling his eyes.

"Harry Potter, so nice to met you." Karkaroff said a smug undercurrent in his voice.

"He certainly isn't much is he?" Maxine said in a snooty voice, "Of course I mean no offence, you reputation proceeds you."

"Really? I hope it is good things madam." Harry said respectfully, he could hear the a sound of Moody's wooden leg hitting the ground making his way toward them.

Maxine was about to say something else when Clarisse yelled at her and Karkaroff, "YEAH, HE'S HARRY FLIPPING POTTER NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY AND LET US GO TO BED, YOUR BLOCKING THE DOOR!"

Maxine looked insulted, Karkaroff looked amused they both turned around and marched off. The students could hear Maxine huff, "How rude."

"Yeah I'm the one that's rude." Clarisse said sarcastically, Harry smiled his thanks and she nodded in return they all knew his hate for his fame.

As they walk down the corridors and Harry asked, "Are you guys bummed that you can't compete?"

"Oh yes, on our vacation we want to dodge danger." Thalia said as she stepped through the portrait. The others followed and scattered around the room.

"We also want to avoid danger for fun, cause that's our favorite pass time." Percy added as the started to make real hot chocolate. Nico was muttering at the table as the other three sat around him, they scooted a cup toward him and he took it.

"And gas." Nico said loudly causing the three to look at him weird. Nico looked at them with miserable eyes, "I shouldn't have had those extra helping of beans."

Percy smiled and shook his head then got some medicine for him.

Review

LOL Dumbledore pointed to the ceiling and make a sound of a gun. "Pow pow."


	15. Chapter 14

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 14**_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; not beta'ed

Harry and his family went to breakfast early wanting to see if anyone had put their name in the Goblet. They walked into the Great Hall, morning sunlight streaming in from the gigantic windows. Twelve students were circling the cup and sticking their names in.

"Has anyone from Hogwarts put their name in yet?" Nico asked a Huffelpuff girl, "Not that I know of." The girl said shaking her head black hair swinging.

"Not yet dear friend of ours." An arm-twisted its way around Nico's shoulders and another twisted around Harry's'. While one more pair of arms twisted around Thalia and Percy's shoulders.

"However, we have found a way to get around that age line." George started, "We've made a potion that will make us older and we've taken it." Fred finished they untwisted their arms from their new favorite people and stepped in front of them.

They both approached the age line; "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hades said, they boys ignored him and at the same time placed a foot over the age line.

They stepped down and when nothing happened they jumped fully into the age circle, the hall waited in silence again nothing happened. Fred and George waved and bowed as applause filled the air, there was already talk about buying that potion.

Fred and George both at the same time raised their arms to put their written name into the Goblet, the papers fell into the cup and the flames reached up to lick them.

"Maybe they did do it." Percy said looking at the twins with wonder.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry said a knowing smirk on his face, his emerald eyes alit with amusement.

The once blue flames turned an angry red they leaped to the sky and the two papers were spat out, they had been waded up and thrown at the twins. The papers hit them in the middle of their forehead, they twins rubbed the spots where they were hit. They never noticed the embers, coils of flames and smoke making their way from the goblet. Snakes made of fire wrapped around Fred and George's ankles they were lifted into the air and tossed out of the ring.

The twins landed on their but and made a sound of pain, they got up rubbing their buts however the goblet was not done yet. A jet of white light sped toward them and hit them in the chest. Their hair turned white, they grew beard as long as Dumbledore's and were now wearing clothes like his too. Brown eyes widened as they took in the damage done, the Hall was echoing with laughs and smiles came to the Weasley's faces.

"Well, Forge it seems we need to work in that." Said George stroking his beard.

"Yes, but before that. We should get some sweet and offer them to everyone." Fred said twirling his beard around his finger.

"But first we need to master the twinkling eyes." George said nodding tugging at his beard.

Harry smiled as he made his way toward the two pranksters.

"You could always use those to fool the bartenders at the Hogs head or the Three broomsticks."

The twins got evil looks on their face, which was weird because they looked kind of like Dumbledore. The started walking to the door while saying, "Thank you dear Harry, we think we'll check that theory out right now."

Just like that, they were gone; Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about this." Dionysus said, placing his hand on Harry's head.

"What? Their happy." Harry shrugged and blinked innocently, "Besides, it's not like Fred or George will sell it to the younger generation their not irresponsible despite what people believe. That and I'm pretty sure the bars have a spell to see a person's real age, like the age line."

Dionysus hummed and left his brother; Harry went and sat down with his family to eat breakfast.

The day continued on, the only note worthy thing (before dinner) was Aphrodite her children squealing about Hagrid being in love with Madame Maxime. When Percy found out he couldn't help but mutter "Oh no."

"What?" Harry asked curiously cocking his head to the side.

"The only time Aphrodite takes an interest in someone's love life is for her entertainment, it usually ends in heartache for the pair."

"Wow, that's pretty cruel. However I suppose if you lived for over a hundred years some things would start losing their glamour and the ever changing human race can be pretty amusing." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face. Percy shot him a disgusted look, Harry saw him and felt a knife cut his heart.

'_Why, why do they all look at me like that?' _Harry thought flashbacking to second year and his so-called family that lived on Privet Drive.

Thalia saw Harry's eyes turned distressed and saw Percy's look, she elbowed him hard and when he turned to her with a furious look, she gave him a murderous glare and jerked her head toward Harry. Percy looked at Harry and saw what Thalia saw, an overwhelming urge to protect over came him.

'_Who the Hades hurt my little brother!' _Percy ignored the fact that Harry was older and would probably out live him, he was so tiny and (in Percy's eyes) innocent so Percy had to protect him. _'Wait,' _Percy turned back the conversation in his head. _'Oh shit!'_

"Harry, I meant that however old Aphrodite is or any god for that matter. It doesn't give them a right to mess with people! They can drive people to depression, suicide and murder! Do you get what I'm saying?" Percy hurried waving his arms around him trying to let Harry know that Percy wasn't disgusted with him.

Harry slightly relaxed, but fear lingered in his eyes the thought of any of the Olympians hating him was horrible. "I was just saying that the only thing that is ever changing besides nature is humans. Even if you live forever, you will never be able to map each person actions or feelings before they happen. Besides Aphrodite is the goddess of Lust and Love. So even if she watches these happenings, isn't possible that she doesn't cause the pain in the relationship? What if it's the fates, balancing out the Gods intervention. It could also be some other deity that doesn't like that couple or the other deity is trying to test how strong the love is."

For saying, this Harry got weird looks from the three demigods. "What?!"

"What do you mean other deities?" Nico asked as far as he knew there were only the Olympians.

"Well if there are Olympians who's to say there is not more. Who has to say that every god in every religion that has ever existed is not real? And if their not and it's only the Olympians they just have different names or faces, whose to say they don't have different personalities and they don't hinder and help themselves." Harry said as if it was the most logical thing out there.

The demigods just blinked and shrugged, there was something that man would just never understand so what's the point in driving yourself insane by thinking about it.

That night all of the schools gathered for dinner. The stars over head twinkled with a full moon brightly lighting the heads in the great hall. None melting candles floated overhead casting a warm glow over everyone, but the main source of light besides the moon was the very thing everyone was eager to see, the Goblet of Fire. Because of the excitement time seemed to drag as they ate dinner, which was delicious as usual.

The meats were succulent cooked to perfection with sauces and spices soaked into the meat, the ones with bones would just fall off the ones with out bones didn't even need a knife to cut them. Vegetables were steamed in herbed water, a magical spice coated them making them sweet or spicy depending on personal taste. The drinks were smooth and depending on what your were drinking they were cold enough to freeze your soul or hot enough to warm you inside and out. The desserts were sweet enough to make your teeth fall out, more then one person couldn't finish their helping and even more had the stomach ach from hell (but it was worth it).

Finally the time had come the drawing of the champions was here. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand all the candle light was extinguished, the enchanted ceiling turned into a regular ceiling, and the tables were turned into stands that crawled up the Great Hall's walls. The only source of light within this dark room was the blue flames of the goblet. Blue light cast shadows on all faces making them look sinister, and Harry felt dread fill his stomach a whispered voice sounded in his head.

Old and brittle like leaves in October, "Be careful stolen child." 

With those words flashes of three old ladies with yarn and scissors flashed in his head. They were knitting a gold and emerald green sock the two threads interweaving, the newest section was a piece of paper floating out of fire.

'_I can never have a normal year, can I?_' Harry thought with dread as Dumbledore clapped his hands even though it wasn't necessary all was quite in the normally loud hall.

"The goblet is almost ready to make it's decision it will most likely take only one more minute." Dumbledore began, "Now, when the champions name is called please go come to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through the next chamber. There you shall receive your first of many instructions."

As if on cue the goblet roared to life, emerald green flames leaped up as if a small dragon was inside the goblet and was breathing the flames out. The demigods flinched back the flames looked to much like Greek fire to not get a reaction out of them. The first paper shot out of the goblet like a rocket, it rose in the air and plummeted toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grabbed it before it hit the ground he unrolled the paper hands feeling a slight sting as the hot edges burned him. "The champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

The was a wave of cheers, the loudest from his school as the strong boy made his way to the front of the hall. Harry could hear Ron fanboying over Krum and he could hear Draco scoffing at Ron's ridicules behavior. Draco leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "He could take the silver for stalking, the gold would go to his sister."

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked around, Ginny was nearby her eyes alternation between Harry and the cup. "Who would take the bronze?"

"Don't know I haven't decided yet."

Percy leaned over to the pair and whispered, "I'm surprised you didn't say Colin."

Harry punched Percy in the shoulder, hard. "Don't speak ill of him! Yes he can be annoying but he is innocent, a good friend and he's useful." He hissed at him, green eyes hard then he turned to Dumbledore just in time to hear that Fleur Delacour was a champion.

Draco leaned over to Percy who was rubbing his arm. "That's why I didn't say that." He said with a smirk. Percy glared and mocked him before turning back to the drawing.

Once more the goblet flared and the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory form Hufflepuff the cheers were so loud they were able to drown out the sobbing of the none chosen Beauxbatons, they must have been really disappointed.

The flames in the goblet died down, the flames on the candles went back up and the ceiling went back to normal. Harry began to hope that maybe the vision had be wrong.

"Well, those are the champions for this-" Dumbledore cut himself off as he felt heat flare up behind him. He quickly turned and saw the flames at a new time high, a paper fluttered out one corner still on fire. That fire went out as Dumbledore held out his hand to catch it.

Harry could feel dread take hold of him as he hoped died with two words spoke by Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter."

Review


	16. Chapter 15

_**My Immortal Dads Goblet Addition chapter 15**_

By ncalkins; do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; beta'ed by tissue729 :)

Harry sat there, aware of every eye in the hall upon him, even though Thalia and the others were trying to shield him. He gulped as an overwhelming depression descended upon him.

'_Every year. Every fucking year, I have to deal with some type of bullshit!' _Harry thought to himself forcing anger to coarse though his veins. It was easier to deal with his anger than with the hopeless drowning feeling he felt right now.

A lump appeared in his throat and despite all his attempts, he could not keep his anger ongoing. He stood up as Dumbledore called his name again, his eyes stinging as he began the long walk to the front of the room. His classmates yelled that he was a cheater, hissing that he was an attention-seeker. They all wondered how he did it and even the teachers looked at him with amazement-all except Snape and McGonagall. There was a hint of grief in their eyes as if they were sad that he had to go though this once again.

As Harry disappeared though the door, the Olympians surged from their seat and followed him. They reached the door only for Dumbledore to stop them.

"You can't go in."

"Why in the name of Tartarus not?!" Hades snapped clutching Nico's shoulder as Nico winced for his dad's grip was tight.

"Only Champions and school teachers may go in," Dumbledore said as he let McGonagall and Snape pass, coincidently blocking the door from the other headmasters.

With that, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Crouch and Maxime shoved pass them.

The Olympians stood next to the door, waiting for Harry to come back out. Whispers, hateful hisses echoed through the hall. Tension radiated off of Percy, turning the air thick with tension. Clarisse's face got redder by the second and Thalia's eye twitched while Nico's jaw tightened. Travis and Conner bent their heads together whispering plans of revenge on everyone at Hogwarts. Knowing that they could not do it alone, Hermes bent his head and joined their conversation. Silena narrowed her eyes and Draco soon followed, while Annabeth breathed slowly and deeply to keep her temper in check. Will counted backwards from ten several times. Castor and Pollux looked around at the demigods and gods. They noticed everyone was angry; though, the gods faced it all with stony faces with their eyes bubbling with rage.

The twins waited for someone to snap, betting that it would be Percy. It came as a surprise when it was Beckendorf that was the first to have enough.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, the hall was silenced and all eyes turned to the brown-skinned boy.

"If you idiots used your heads, you would have realized that the age line would have prevented Harry from putting his name in the goblet! Even Fred and George couldn't enter even after they had used a potion!" Beckendorf seethed, glaring at the Great Hall. The teachers taking in account of Dumbledore's powers nodded.

Some of the children looked conflicted knowing that Dumbledore was powerful while some of the older children looked disturbed that they had so little faith in such a great man. All was silent until one boy stood up and spoke.

"He could have asked one of the older students to put it in for him! That attention seeking git!" Ron yelled red in the face. His head looked like a beet with a rash that had its head on fire.

The other kids nodded and muttered in agreement. It confirmed what some of them believed and swayed others because they wanted to believe it. Beckendorf gave a disgusted look upon the students in the hall. However, he was not the only one. The other demigods and gods mirrored the same look. Shockingly enough, so did the guest students. For a school that preached harmony, they seemed to do the worst job of it.

"Oh, so your saying that the headmaster wouldn't have taken precautions against that? If not then why didn't everyone else do the same thing? If someone as stupid as you could have come up with that, so could others, Beckendorf sneered, Ron snarled at the boy growing to hate him.

"You're just trying to cover your own stupid ass," Ron hissed and glanced at the other students. "Isn't it strange that they-" he continued, waving a hand at the Olympians "come to our school and get close to Harry things get cozy for him? He gets to eat meals in private."

"Only because we invite him!"snapped Demeter. She really was contemplating into turning this boy into a plant and introducing him to some plant-eating bugs.

Ron ignored her and continued, seeing that he was swaying people's opinions based on their jealousy.

"He also, suddenly gets better grades-even better than Hermione!"

"He studies! Maybe you should try it sometime!" Annabeth yelled her stormy grey eyes flashing with anger. She remembered how hard Harry worked for his grades, staying with the Olympians each night, doing his homework and studying for his tests.

Ron would have continued listing things if one of the teachers didn't speak up.

"Everyone please leave. It's time for bed anyways" Professor Sprout said, sighing. She was tired of all the fighting and hatred circling around. It was like her plants that grew under positive care hearing such hateful things which drained and killed her.

The students left, and soon afterwards, the teachers did too, until the only ones who remained were the Olympians.

The demigods seethed wanting to make Ron pay and wanting the school to open their eyes and think for themselves instead of being mindless droids. They groused against Hermione for not standing up for Harry, even though she wanted to be in his good grace.

Will began to hum trying to calm himself and it soon worked. Though, he was a son of Apollo, it also worked on everyone else.

Their tempers calmed and they brightened up when Harry stepped back into the hall. Percy rushed over and grabbed Harry by his shoulders,"What happened?" he asked looking at him with his deep green eyes.

Percy's heart dropped into his stomach because of what he saw...pain, fear, weariness and resignation.

Harry looked at him and the rest tiredly, "I'll explain later. Can we just go back to your dormitory?"

The Olympians agreed and soon they were all seated in plushy chairs in front of a roaring fire, drinking hot chocolate.

"Moody thinks that it's all a plot to kill me, Dumbledore disagrees. The other heads of the other schools through a fit, they all think I did this on purpose."

"Same with the students, idiots," Zeus snorted with scorn.

Harry tilted his head down in agreement and continued, "Crouch told the challengers about the first task. It's designed to test our daring."

"Well then you shouldn't have any problem," Selina said sweetly. Aphrodite nodded in agreement, her ever-changing eyes fixed encouragingly upon Harry.

Harry smiled slightly, a blush dustng his cheeks. It was the first time someone had encouraged him and actually meant it.

"They won't tell us what it is. Crouch did say that courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard."

"It's important for anyone, god or man." Ares rumbled from the corner. Be didn't like the sound of all this. Whatever happened, Ares was going to support his brother.

The others nodded while Harry continued after a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Crouch said we are not permitted to ask for, or accept help of any kind from the teachers. We will be facing the challenge with only our wands. Information of the next task will be given at the end of the first and we are exempted from the end-of-year test."

"Well that's a silver lining if I ever heard one!" Percy said brightly. The demigods nodded in agreement for they all hated test.

"Yeah, the only good thing about tests is you don't get homework when you have them," Annabeth said. Percy was about to tease her when Harry spoke up.

"Actually, that's not true here; because, since we live here, we are expected to do our homework because we get a period of time to do it. If a teacher can, they will give out homework to replace the ones we turn it on test day."

The demigods winched in sympathy, but they were relieved that they didn't have to go through that. Harry finished his drink and looked tiredly at the magic clock; he should really go bad to the Gryffindor common room if he was going to make it before curfew, but he really didn't want to move.

"You can stay here." Hera told him gently as she took away his cup. She had a soft spot for the other gods and hopefully with Harry back, the three brothers would stop or at least cut down on their cheating. Though with their track it wasn't likely, she'd just have to wait and see.

"Thanks," Harry said softly. After rubbing at his eyes, he got up. He made his way to his barrowed room and went to sleep, dreading the day ahead.

Review! The computer has been weird lately and I have been busy with college.

Hey! Food for thought! Ares was the protector of man, he defended man against other gods and taught man how to defend themselves. Then man turned on each other, Ares then became the god of war supporting the bravest and strongest of warriors. In a way he's still the protector of man, he's just choosier.


End file.
